Masks
by emgaspp
Summary: AU. AH. Damon Salvatore is a criminal fresh out of prison with a complicated past, and Elena Gilbert is a teenage girl who recently lost her parents in a tragic car accident. When these two lost souls meet sparks fly, but there's a lot more going on around them than simply love. Their families have secrets that could effect everything.
1. Chapter 1

**So I don't know what I'm thinking coming out with a new story when I already have two other ones that I'm currently working on, but I suppose you can't fight inspiration. Due to recent health problems I rarely get out of bed and writing is one of my main cures for boredom so I came up with this earlier and couldn't resist starting a new story. If you're reading any of my others don't worry I'll still be updating them regularly! This'll jump around between Damon and Elena's POV's but I always tell you before I switch. Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 1 PLEASE leave a review and let me know if it's even worth anything because sometimes my mind just goes crazy when I write so hopefully you guys actually like it! Also you can check out the outfits on my polyvore the username is emilygasper**

* * *

Chapter 1

**DPOV**

"Here's your personal items Salvatore," Jerry said handing me a yellow envelope from behind the desk," you be careful out there in the real world."

"I'll try my best," I said smirking and waving goodbye as I walked out the main entrance and breathed in the cool night air. I took a deep breath smiling at the clear night sky, I've been waiting for this day to come, and the fact that it's finally here makes me fucking giddy.

"Holy shit it's almost too good to be true," Klaus said shaking his head in amusement when I met him outside Richmond County Jail. I've spent the last 5 months serving my sentence for minor drug deals and shit, but they let me out early on good behavior and because of over-crowding. Halle-fucking-lujah. I need a shower and my comfortable bed as soon as possible.

"Good to see you man," I said shaking his hand when he pulled me in for a hug. He's such a fucking girl sometimes.

"Mystic Falls has been so fucking boring without you mate," he said as we got into his Mustang with the top down. God it feels so good to be back in the real world.

"How are the boys doing," I asked lighting up a cigarette as we made our way towards home.

"They're good," he said fiddling with the radio stations," they wanted to throw a party tonight but I figured you'd rather have a full night of sleep in your own bed first."

"Yeah and I need to wash the stench of prison off me," I said shaking my head," that place was hell. The fact that you actually came to visit me a few times speaks a lot of you man."

"Well like I said it was boring without you," he said chuckling," and your father isn't exactly enjoyable company."

"Yeah sorry you had to handle Giuseppi alone," I said smirking.

"Well speaking of he wants you to go by the boarding house tomorrow," he said and I groaned.

"This is why I never wanted to work for him," I said bitterly.

"Look Damon it's not like you have much of a choice," he said seriously," and the guy pays better than I've ever seen. It's not like you've had good luck with jobs in the past, so unless you want to end up back in prison or in some lame ass office job you gotta put up with it."

"I know," I said blowing out smoke and running a hand through my disheveled hair.

"Well Rebekah got your room all ready for you," he said changing the subject," she washed your clothes and sheets and everything."

"How is Beks these days anyways," I asked him grinning.

"Well she's dating your brother so don't expect her to keep you company anytime soon," he said glaring at me.

"I wasn't going to suggest that," I said smirking.

"Yeah sure you weren't," he said shaking his head in amusement. We drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence; I embraced the feeling of the cool night air running along my face as we drove through the familiar roads towards home. When Klaus pulled up in front of our town house I jumped out of the car heading inside with a smile on my face.

"Look who's home," a familiar voice said from the kitchen.

"Elijah what the hell are you doing here," I asked slapping him on the back and grinning.

"He's sleeping on the couch for a bit," Klaus said closing the door behind him.

"Ah so Kat kicked you out huh," I said smirking at him.

"Yeah she found out about a little incident with one of the girls at the Lusty Leopard," he said frowning.

"Women," I said rolling my eyes," well I gotta shower but it's nice to see you man."

I walked up the stairs entering my bedroom with a content sigh. God it's good to be home, and holy shit have I missed my room. I stripped off my old dirty clothes left over from the day I left and tossed them in the hamper before walking into my adjoining bathroom into my large glass shower. I turned the water up to the highest temperature I could handle relishing in the feeling of a good hot shower after all the shitty cold ones I've endured these past couple months. After I started to prune I got out towel drying my hair, slipping on a pair of sweat pants, and collapsing into my bed falling asleep quickly.

* * *

"My boy it's so good to see you out in the real world and in something other than that orange jumpsuit," my dad said walking up to hug me when I got to the boarding house the next day.

"Good to see you too," I said forcing a smile.

"I'm glad you're here," he said motioning for me to follow him and take a seat in the study across from his desk.

"So what's going on," I asked skeptically," why'd you want me here so soon?"

"Well since you agreed to work for me I wanted to speak with you," he said handing me one of his Cuban cigars and lighting it.

"You need me to do a job today or something," I asked taking a puff.

"No son not so fast," he said chuckling," but I wanted to speak with you about my new business venture. A man came to me recently, he wants to get involved in the business and help me with the money laundering. It's a big deal, we've been looking for this opportunity for quite a while."

"Alright well that's good I guess," I said slightly confused," but what does this have to do with me?"

"The man's name is John Gilbert," he said pouring himself a glass of scotch," and he's from a very respected family in Mystic Falls so I'd like to set a good impression."

"And you want to make sure I stay in line," I said rolling my eyes and finishing his sentence.

"Look son I know you've had some trouble staying out of the spotlight in the past," he said sternly," and you caused a lot of grief for the family business. Either way you're my son, and I have too much respect for my family to let one of my sons rot away in a jail cell, but I need you to understand how important appearances are."

"Look dad I get it I'll behave myself," I said smirking at him.

"Well there's a party for the founding families at the Lockwood mansion tonight," he said swirling the scotch around in his glass," and I'd like you to come. It would look good to have both of my sons in appearance, but I need you on your best behavior. We'll all go together so I'll need you here dressed and ready by 7."

"I'll be there with bells on," I said sarcastically walking out and back into the parlor.

"Big brother you're home," Stefan said walking inside and hugging me quickly.

"Hey it's good to see you brother," I said studying him," you look older."

"Well I haven't seen you since the last time I visited in June," he said sitting on one of the leather sofas.

"Yeah why didn't you ever come back," I asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Dad got mad that I even went the first time," he said pouring himself a glass of whisky.

"Dad's an ass," I said rolling my eyes," but it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Damon," he said smiling. I've missed my brother since I got arrested; he and I have always been close. The only other time I've ever been away from him this long was when Klaus and I lived in New York after high school. That was also the first time I royally pissed off my father, moving away from the family business and away from him. He acts like it was only because he cared about me and didn't want me to leave, but I'm not an idiot, I know he just wanted control over me and he didn't like that he lost it.

**EPOV**

"So Lena now that you're officially single it's time to find a hot new boy," Caroline said with an eager smile as we sat on her bed early Saturday afternoon.

"Slow down Care she's still going through her mourning period," Bonnie said giggling.

"Oh please she's not mourning over Matt," Caroline said rolling her eyes," she's been over him for ages. It's time to find a new boy."

"I'm over Matt but I don't know about a new boy," I said giggling," I mean there's nobody at school that I like so who would I go out with?"

"What about the older Lockwood brother," Caroline asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Care he's like 25," Bonnie said with a surprised gasp.

"I know but Elena's hot enough to score herself an older man and Tyler's my ex so it's not like she can go for him," Caroline said smiling.

"Mason is also a total creep," I said cringing," trust me I have no interest in the guy."

"Don't worry Lena we'll find you a man," Caroline said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Let's change the subject," I said not wanting to discuss my love life anymore.

"What are you guys wearing to the party tonight," Bonnie asked with a warm smile.

"I found this adorable black dress with a satin bow in the middle that I'm wearing with my grey Jeffrey Campbells," Caroline said excitedly.

"I'm just wearing a strapless lace navy dress and heels," I said shrugging.

"Awh you guys are probably going to look so cute I wish I could go," Bonnie said frowning.

"Well dinner with your mom is important," I said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah you only get to see her once a month so it's worth it to miss a party," Caroline said nodding.

"I know I just wish I didn't have to miss out on the fun it bums me out," she said with a sad smile.

"Well why don't we have a sleepover next weekend," Caroline said trying to lighten the mood.

"I can't next weekend I'm going out of town to visit my Gran," Bonnie said glumly.

"Well then the weekend after that," I said smiling at her.

"Yeah maybe next weekend I'll just help Elena get laid," Caroline said grinning at me.

"Caroline I don't need to get laid thank you very much," I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh please of course you do," she said defiantly," don't lie and say that Matt left you thoroughly satisfied we need to find you someone good."

"You're disgusting," Bonnie said throwing a pillow at her.

"Seriously Care I'm not letting you find me someone to have sex with," I said narrowing my eyes at her," I'm not into one-night-stands and I certainly don't need you setting me up with some creep."

"Okay fine," Caroline said finally backing off. She's always been the friend that's pushed me to go our of my comfort zone, and I'm grateful for it because we've had some great times, but sometimes she takes it too far. This is why I like Bonnie, she's the level-headed one that talks Caroline out of her crazy schemes. Lately I haven't really been in the mood to go out or do anything too impulsive anyways. I used to have a happy and carefree life, but then my parents car went over Wickery Bridge leaving me and my brother behind and it changed everything. My Uncle John moved in to take care of us, Jeremy started doing drugs and hanging out with a bad crowd, and I changed too. I'm not the person I was before the accident, happy carefree Elena Gilbert doesn't exist anymore, I simply have to fake a smile and pretend I'm happy, and hopefully if I'm lucky eventually I'll believe it myself.

**DPOV**

I let out a loud sigh as I uncomfortably adjusted my tie. I hate these parties more than anything, and I hate that my father insists on me making an appearance. I've never been the type to go to fancy parties or make small talk, so I don't understand why the hell he'd even want me here. It's not like I'm good at this shit.

"That's John," my dad said pointing to a middle aged blonde man that just walked through the door, but I hardly noticed him, rather the gorgeous girl he walked in with. She's tall and thin with legs for miles and a face like an angel, when did Mystic Falls start housing such beautiful women?

"Who's the girl," I asked trying to keep it casual.

"That's his niece Elena and the boy is her brother Jeremy," he said taking a sip of his champagne," their parents were the ones that died when their car went off Wickery Bridge last spring."

I hadn't even noticed the boy until my father said something, but he's standing on the other side of John looking miserable. I don't blame him these things suck. I focused my attention back on the girl, Elena. I don't think I've ever seen someone like her, and I can't quite peg what it is that makes her so alluring. She has these big brown doe eyes covered by thick lashes with olive skin and long brown hair to go with her long legs. I've come across my fair share of gorgeous women through the years, but this Elena is different. On the outside she looks innocent and pure, like the kind if girl you would take home to mom, but there's something more to her, some sort of fire that I can't quite describe.

"Hey Stef," I said grabbing my brother's shoulder and pulling him over towards me," what do you know about that Elena Gilbert?"

"I don't really know her much just that she's a year younger than me at school and she's a cheerleader," he said shrugging," why do you ask? She's not involved with her Uncle's stuff so she won't do us any good, strikes me as a bit of a goody-two-shoes anyways."

"You're telling me that girl is a junior in high school," I said scoffing," was she held back or something?"

"Nah but she's pretty hot huh," he said grinning.

"She's fucking perfect," I said following her with my eyes as she walked through the party with her brother.

"Well don't hold your breath man," Stefan said chuckling," that girl wouldn't even look at you."

"What's that supposed to mean," I asked him slightly irritated.

"Just that she's into the whole all-American football Leave it to Beaver types," he said rolling his eyes," she'd never even give someone like us the time of day."

"It's moments like these I miss living in New York," I said bitterly going back to the bar for another bourbon. These parties are all the same, and I know it's important for my father to keep up appearances and act like a committed and genuine town member, but I wish I didn't have to be apart of it. This is my problem with the family business, it's all very formal and well thought out, and I don't like things to be so meticulous.

"Hey Salvatore I heard you were out," Mason Lockwood said walking towards me.

"Ah Lockwood you still living here," I asked confused," I thought you and your girl were going out to California."

"Yeah well she turned out to be a bitch," he said sipping his scotch.

"Well that's women for you," I said smirking.

"Actually I'm wondering if you're still in contact with any of Vaughn's guys," he said lowering his voice," I'm kind of hoping to get back in."

"They're all dead or in jail I don't work for him anymore," I said shrugging.

"So what are you doing to keep up the cash flow," he asked curiously.

"I've got a generous trust fund," I said nonchalantly not wanting to give him too much information, and technically it's not a lie I do have a pretty decent sized trust fund. Although, truthfully I've never really trusted Mason Lockwood, he's just a rich boy who takes part in criminal activities for the thrill of doing something rebellious, but he wasn't afraid to use mommy and daddy's connections when we got busted the last time. I'm no fink so I didn't give him up and nothing ever happened with him when the cops busted Vaughn's operation, but I have a feeling something illegal was done in his favor because of his family.

"Well if you hear of something give me a call," he said before walking away," I'll see you later Salvatore."

I definitely won't be giving him a call anytime soon, but I nodded and plastered on my signature smirk anyways. I was opposed to Mason working for Vaughn from the start, I mean he's the mayors oldest son for god's sake. I told Vaughn and all the other guys it was a bad idea, but they didn't listen because he opened up so many new groups of people to sell to. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if he was behind the cops infiltrating Vaughn's business in the first place.

"Damon," my father said walking towards me with John Gilbert and another business colleague," I want to introduce you to John and Luca. You haven't officially met them yet."

"Yeah it's nice to meet both of you," I said shaking both of their hands. John strikes me as a pretty normal guy, but Luca is a little intimidating. He has a long scar down the side of his face and he looks like he could kill me with just a look. He must be the muscle of the operation.

"Well I should go mingle but I'll see you tomorrow Damon," John said politely," it was nice to meet you."

"You too," I said with a fake smile as I watched him and Luca walk away.

"Who's this Luca guy," I asked my father confused.

"He's an ex navy seal that works for me when I need him," my father said lowering his voice," his current job is keeping an eye on John to make sure he's legit. We don't want him going to the police or anything. "

"I didn't know you had henchman," I said sarcastically, but he didn't laugh.

"A man's got to protect himself these days," he said shrugging," you really can't trust a damn soul."

**EPOV**

I absolutely hate these parties. I have to put on a dress with uncomfortable heels and make mindless chit chat with less than entertaining company. I like hanging out with my friends, just not at events like this. It's not really my style.

"Yeah I heard about that," I said only half paying attention to whatever moronic gossip Caroline's talking about as we stood in a corner during the party. I love Caroline to death, but sometimes she really doesn't know when to shutup. I looked around the party, noticing nothing but familiar faces, and my Uncle in the corner chatting with Giuseppi Salvatore and a really scary looking black man with a scar going down the side of his face. Why would he be talking to them? It's no secret that the Salvatore's are into some bad stuff, and the last thing my Uncle needs to do is get involved with them. I watched as he started walking with those men towards another man standing alone drinking a glass of some kind of amber liquid, and I had to resist a gasp. He's probably the most beautiful person I've ever seen. He has dark raven-black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. It seems almost impossible for someone to be that perfect looking, but there's something more to him. He looks sad, almost empty as if he's endured something terrible.

"Whatcha lookin at," Caroline said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh nothing," I said turning to face her," I just lost my train of thought sorry."

"I see what you're thinking about," she said with a mysterious smirk," the blue-eyed beauty chatting it up with your Uncle John."

"I'm just wondering why John's talking to those guys," I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah those Salvatore's are pretty sketchy," she said frowning," but Damon is totally hot."

"Damon," I said confused.

"Yeah Damon Salvatore," she said as if it were obvious," you don't know about him?"

"No I've never heard of him," I said still confused.

"Last spring he got arrested with this big gang that had been involved in a ton of illegal activities," she said dramatically," my mom was the one that lead the investigation. He's been in jail, but I guess he's out now."

"Well I was a little preoccupied last spring," I said referring to my parent's death.

"Right," she said awkwardly," well it's not a big deal we don't know him anyways. All I know is that he's into some bad stuff and he's really easy on the eyes."

"Well he's a Salvatore so I'm not surprised," I said biting my lip," what could my uncle possibly need with them?"

"Maybe it has something to do with his work," she said shrugging," I don't know it doesn't really matter does it?"

"No I guess not," I said watching my Uncle walk towards Dr. Fell and away from the Salvatore's. Later on when we were in the car driving home I wanted to ask, but my Uncle and I aren't exactly close so I feel too uncomfortable talking to him when it's really none of my business. To be honest I don't really have anyone to talk to about everything, I used to have my brother, but ever since our parents death he'd rather sit alone in his room stoned out of his mind than talk to anyone. There's always Caroline or Bonnie, they've been great through all of this, but they don't really understand what it is I'm going through. I felt relieved when we got home and I could peel off my dress and heels and climb into my bed. The man with the blue eyes, Damon Salvatore, invading all of my dreams.

* * *

**So that was chapter 1, I really really hope you guys liked it please leave reviews and let me know! So Damon and Elena have noticed each other, but haven't officially met. Don't worry that'll come in the next chapter. So obviously this is different from the show because John is Elena's guardian instead of Jenna, and I love Jenna completely, but I need John's character for the sake of the story and it wouldn't make sense for Jenna to get involved with criminals. Things involving Damon's fathers business and John's involvement will be revealed slowly throughout the story, but a lot of it is a bit of a mystery right now. Let me know in your reviews what you think is going to go down, and if you'd like to leave a suggestion please feel free I am not opposed to it at all and sometimes I use them so don't be shy! Thanks for reading so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone so here's chapter 2 of Masks! I want to send out a huge thank you to all of you that reviewed I'm glad you like the story so far. This chapter includes Damon and Elena's first meeting, and introduces a little more of the plot surrounding Damon's father's business. Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think I love reading your comments and they help make me a better writer! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**DPOV**

"Damon Salvatore back in the real world," a voice said from behind me as a freshly manicured finger brushed along my shoulder.

"Katherine," I said knowing it's her without having to turn around.

"I've missed you Damon," she said walking around to face me.

"Your boyfriend is sleeping on my couch," I said eyeing her.

"I don't have a boyfriend," she said defiantly.

"You know I don't get you," I said frowning," you cheated on Elijah with me and I'm assuming multiple other guys, but you kicked him out for fooling around with some of your stripper friends."

"He has to understand that if he wants to be with me he won't make me look like a fool," she said rolling her eyes and walking closer to me," so what are you doing later?"

"I hadn't planned anything," I said nonchalantly.

"Well maybe I could stop by," she said running her finger down my chest.

"Elijah's sleeping on my couch," I said repeating myself.

"I can be stealth," she said smirking before walking back inside towards the party.

I absolutely hate Katherine, but she's a good time in bed and it's been a _long_ time since I've gotten any. I suppose I wouldn't be completely opposed to having some company tonight, but I wish it didn't have to be Katherine. I'd really like to take have Elena Gilbert's company in my bed, I could only imagine those long legs wrapped around my hips. I bet her breasts would fit perfectly in my hands, like ripe apricots.

"Hey son we should get going," my dad said walking towards me with Stefan so I could follow them out to the car.

"I'm glad you both came tonight," my dad said as we drove home," it looked good for the family to stick together."

"I hate those parties," Stefan said annoyed.

"I know they're far from fun but not everything in life is easy," he said sternly.

"That's a good life lesson," I said bitterly under my breath. When we pulled up to the house I got out of the car and walked directly towards my Camaro wanting to get home as soon as possible.

"Damon don't forget about our meeting with John Gilbert tomorrow," Giuseppi called out to me with a stern expression on his face.

"I'll be there," I said waving goodbye and getting into my car to drive home as I threw my tie off.

"Hey mate how was the party," Klaus asked when I walked through the front door.

"Fucking stupid," I said walking towards the drink cart and pouring myself a glass of bourbon.

"I figured," he said slipping through the channels on the TV.

"Where's Elijah," I asked sitting down next to him.

"Kol's roommate moved to Richmond so he has an extra room Elijah's going to stay in," he said absentmindedly.

"So what about you," I asked him curiously," what are you up to lately? You still seeing Hayley?"

"Oh god no that ended badly," he said chuckling," I forgot to tell you she faked a pregnancy trying to get me to commit."

"I knew from the start that she was a manipulative bitch," I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah I know you called it," he said standing up," anyways I'm going to bed so I'll see you later mate."

After I finished my bourbon I set the glass down and made my way up to my own bedroom, and jumped when I saw someone laying in my bed.

"Wow Damon I know it's been a while but I didn't think the sight of a naked girl would scare you," Katherine said smirking at me.

"How the hell did you get in here," I asked her surprised.

"The window," she said getting up from the bed and walking towards me. She moved my jacket over my shoulders pushing it to the ground before unbuttoning my dress shirt and pressing kisses down my chest before dropping to her knees. I suppose I could deal with this.

**EPOV**

"What's with the uniform," John asked when I walked into the kitchen early Monday morning," I thought that was just for game day."

"We're having a fundraiser selling cupcakes during lunch to help the football team," I said pouring myself a cup of coffee," and then I have to go to The Grill after school with Caroline so I can hand out flyers for the bands car wash."

"Busy bee," he said smirking at me.

"I tried to wake Jeremy but he wouldn't budge," I said rolling my eyes.

"It's okay I'll get him up and drive him today," John said setting down the newspaper," you can head out if you want to."

"Okay I'll see you later Uncle John," I said walking out the front door and getting into my car. I stopped by Caroline's to pick her up and we took off to school. The day went by quickly, but going to The Grill after school wore me out.

"Damn," Caroline said as we sat down in a booth later that eveing," I didn't know handing out flyers could be so tiring."

"Seriously I'm dead," Bonnie said resting her head against her hand.

"I need a milkshake and french fries a.s.a.p." I said sighing.

"I wish but I have to head home my dad's cooking tonight," Bonnie said waving goodbye," I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Hey guys what can I get you," Matt asked walking over to take our order.

"Two chocolate shakes and a basket of fries," I said smiling contently.

"Okay I'll be right out," he said writing it down and heading back towards the kitchen.

"So Elena Gilbert what's on your mind today," Caroline asked curiously.

"What makes you think something is on my mind," I asked her smirking.

"Oh please Lena I've known you my whole life," she said rolling her eyes dramatically," don't lie I know you."

"Nothing is on my mind I promise," I said convincingly enough for her to drop the subject as Matt brought us our food.

"So I found a new guy," Caroline said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh this can't be good," I said laughing.

"No this one's amazing I promise," she said excitedly.

"Okay where did you meet him," I asked playing her game.

"I met him yesterday in the park and we've been texting," she said happily.

"Well I hope he's not a cereal killer," I said sarcastically.

"Oh you're so funny," she said glaring at me," but he's a totally normal guy I did my research."

I was about to respond, but my phone rang interrupting our conversation and I saw Jeremy's name flash across the screen, which is strange because he never calls me.

"Jeremy," I said confused," what's going on?"

"_Elena I need you to come get me_," he said nervously.

"Okay where are you," I asked worriedly.

"_I'm at the Salvatore boarding house, I gotta go_," he said before he hung up.

"What's going on," Caroline asked confused.

"I have to go get Jeremy," I said getting up from the booth and taking my keys out of my bag.

"Okay I can cover dinner," she said reassuringly.

"Thanks Care," I said running out of The Grill and getting into my car. I grew increasingly nervous as I drove towards the Salvatore boarding house. Thank god I was forced to attend to a party here over the summer so I know where it is. I pulled up parking my car quickly before running up and knocking on the door, but no one answered.

"Are you looking for someone," a voice said from behind me making me jump.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," the velvety voice said as I turned around. I gasped quietly when I realized it's the mysterious blue-eyed man from the party, Damon Salvatore.

"I'm Damon," he said holding his hand out for me to shake it.

"Elena," I said shaking his hand feeling a bolt of electricity go through me when our hands touched.

"Nice to meet you Elena," he said, my name rolling off his tongue," cute outfit."

"Uh I just came from a fundraiser," I said embarrassed as I looked down at my cheerleading uniform.

"Well rah rah go team," he said with a sarcastic smile.

"I'm looking for my brother Jeremy," I said awkwardly.

"Oh he should be out soon," he said doing this sexy eye thing.

"What are you doing out here," I asked him changing the subject nervously tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I needed a break," he said pulling out a pack of cigarettes and offering me one, but I declined.

"Jeremy called me and said he needed me to come pick him up," I said watching him light his cigarette as he blew out a puff of smoke," do you know what's happening to him?"

"He got into a bit of a pickle with some of my dad's business associates," he said as he eyed me. I felt like I was on fire under his penetrating gaze.

"Is he going to be okay," I asked concerned about my brother.

"Yeah he should be fine," he said sitting down on the bench and motioning for me to join him. I looked at him nervously.

"I don't bite," he said smirking," well unless you ask me to."

"Okay," I said with a small laugh taking the seat next to him. I looked up at the front door wondering when Jeremy will come out.

"Like I said he should be out any minute," he said as if he could read my mind.

"My brother isn't usually the type to get involved in anything bad," I said sitting biting my lip," I hope he hasn't done anything too stupid. He's just been having a hard time since our parents death."

"He's just a teenager they all screw up," he said shrugging without looking away from me. God those eyes, I could drown in them.

"You said he got into a pickle," I said eyeing him skeptically," what exactly do you mean?"

"I don't know the details," he said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Oh okay," I said running my hand through my hair.

"Don't worry he's fine," Damon said smirking at me.

"So why are you here," I asked him curiously," I mean you look older, don't you have your own place?"

"Yeah but I work for my father so I'm here all the time," he said shrugging," plus I come by to see my little brother."

"Well for your sake I certainly hope he's a hell of a lot easier than mine," I said sighing.

"Don't worry Elena your brother will grow out of this eventually," he said softly looking down at me with a gaze that had me needing to gasp for air. His eyes moved to my lips, lingering there for a moment when we heard the front door slam open and I stood up quickly.

"Uncle John," I said confused when I saw my Uncle walking out of the house, followed by two men that I didn't recognize, and Jeremy.

"Elena," he said looking at me confused with wide eyes," what are you doing here?"

"I called her to pick me up," Jeremy said looking at him with an angry expression on his face and walking towards me," I hadn't known you were coming."

"Okay well I have to stop by the office before I go home so I'll see you two later on," he said nodding at us and walking towards his car.

"Are you okay," I asked my brother looking at him closely to make sure he isn't hurt.

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to get home," he said shoving away from me and walking towards my car.

"I'll see you later Elena," Damon said smirking at me and walking back inside the large house with the two men. What the hell is going on here? And why was my Uncle John in the house?

"Okay please explain," I said angrily getting into my car with Jeremy.

"Look Elena I'm fine don't worry about it," he snapped glaring at me.

"No Jeremy I will worry about it," I said even angrier.

"Look I screwed up but I got it all straightened out," he said annoyed.

"God you don't have to be such a jerk. I came all the way here to pick you up not knowing what the hell was going on. You have no right to treat me this way," I said irritated.

"Look Elena I appreciate that you came and got me but you need to stop being so judgy," he said turning away from me," now can we please just drive home?"

"Fine," I said starting my car and backing out of the Salvatore driveway. We drove the rest of the way home in silence and he sprinted up the stairs slamming his bedroom door the second we got inside. I made my way towards the kitchen pulling a drink out of the fridge and sitting at the counter. My mind keeps drifting back to Damon. Last night when I saw him I thought he was so perfect I swear my heart almost jumped out of my chest, but then tonight he talked to me, and now I think he's possibly even more perfect. There is a huge problem here though; he's a criminal who just got out of jail. How can I be so attracted to someone like that? He seemed so nice when we spoke tonight, but that doesn't mean anything. Guys will say anything to girls to make them believe something that isn't true. He said that he works for his father; I wonder what exactly that entails. I know he comes from a family of criminals and whatever it is can't be good. I need to push aside these thoughts about Damon Salvatore because I could land myself in a world full of trouble.

"Hello Elena," my uncle said walking into the kitchen," where's Jeremy?"

"He ran upstairs and slammed the door the second we got home," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well he had a long day maybe he'll apologize tomorrow," he said pouring himself a drink.

"What were you doing at the Salvatore house," I asked him curiously.

"I'm doing some business with Giuseppi and he called me when Jeremy ended up there," John said with a stiff expression.

"Why would you be doing business with the Salvatore's," I asked him confused," you do know they're criminals, the whole town knows. And why was Jeremy there?"

"It's nothing illegal don't worry about it Elena," he said sternly.

"Okay sorry," I said looking down at my hands.

"What were you talking to Damon Salvatore about," he asked causing me to look up.

"We were just talking," I said shrugging.

"Well you need to stay away from him he's a bad guy," John said setting his empty glass in the sink and walking towards me," do you understand?"

"Yeah I understand but it was nothing he just happened to be outside when I got there to pick up Jeremy," I said defensively.

"I know you didn't do anything wrong I'm just telling you not to speak with him again," he said before walking out of the room. It's funny how he only tries to be a parent when it conveniences him.

**DPOV**

I finally talked to her tonight, the girl of my dreams, and it was even better than I expected. She's even more beautiful up close, if that's even possible, but there's something else to her. She seems sad, like there's emptiness in her eyes. I assume it has something to do with her parent's death, I imagine that would be horrible for a teenager, losing both of their parents at one time. I remember when I was 10 and my mom died, it was the worst day of my life, and I haven't been the same since. The death of someone close effects you in ways that nobody could ever understand unless they've experienced it too. When I saw her pull up to the house I didn't want to say anything because I assumed she would never want to talk to me. I'm Damon Salvatore, local criminal and recent parolee. A girl like that would never waste her time with a guy like me, but we spoke and she was so kind. She looked at me the way no one has ever looked at me before outside of my mother, like she actually gave a damn about me. Could I be making all of this up in my head? Maybe she's just a polite girl who treats everyone with kindness because that's how she was raised, I shouldn't jump to conclusions about a girl who I don't stand a chance with. I'm more suited for someone like Katherine, a stripper with daddy issues and no redeeming qualities, it may not be ideal, but at least I know I'm not too good for her.

"Klaus are you ready to head home," I asked him when he walked into the parlor later that night.

"Yeah I'm all done here," he said nodding as we walked out of the house and out to my Camaro.

"So how did it all go," I asked curiously.

"Your dad was pissed that I let that Gilbert kid stiff me," he said annoyed," but he looks no older than 14 what was I supposed to do? I don't know I guess I felt bad for the dumb bloke."

"His parents just died," I said absentmindedly," so he's been getting into drugs. He kind of reminds me of myself at his age."

"I'm glad Giuseppi didn't hurt him the kid doesn't deserve it and it's not like he's a threat," Klaus said sighing," but he wants Jeremy to work under him."

"What," I asked him surprised.

"Well his uncle is already involved in some money laundering scam so I guess Giuseppi assumed it would be cool to ask Jeremy to work as payment for stealing," he said shaking his head.

"What the hell is he going to make the kid do," I asked irritated.

"I have no idea they kicked me out after they interrogated him," he said shrugging.

"He tried to do the same thing to me when I was a teenager," I said trying to control my anger.

"Well you and I both were strung out on a shitload of drugs just like the Gilbert boy," Klaus said as we pulled up to our condo," I suppose he sees it as an easy target."

"I hate that my dad thinks he can just control everyone," I said angrily as we walked through the front door.

"Well it's better than him harming the boy," Klaus said sheepishly.

"Well that could be coming too," I said pouring myself a drink.

"Damon why are you taking this so hard," Klaus asked confused.

"I promised his sister he'd be okay," I said running my hand through my hair roughly.

"Oh I get it," Klaus said with an amused grin," you fancy this girl."

"No I just don't want to be a liar," I said taking a sip of my bourbon.

"Bullshit Damon," he said chuckling," you have a thing for this girl and you don't want to let her down."

"I hardly even know her," I said getting up for another drink.

"But you're into her," he said sitting down on the couch.

"She's a 17-year-old high school cheerleader and John Gilbert's niece," I said resting my head in my hands.

"Oh my god," he said laughing again.

"Don't laugh ass hole," I said punching him in the arm," you haven't seen her."

"Oh come on Damon we've seen our fair share of beautiful women," he said smirking at me.

"No she's different," I said shaking my head," she's gorgeous, but like on a whole other level. I've never been this attracted to a girl before, but I can't help it."

"So what are you gonna do," he asked in a serious tone.

"God I have no fucking clue," I said taking another tip of my bourbon.

* * *

**So Damon and Elena met and some sparks flew, what do you think is going to happen next with them? And we have a lot to figure out when it comes to Jeremy and John, and their involvement in Giuseppi's business. Leave reviews and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone so here we are with chapter 3! This chapter is pretty long, we get a little bit more Delena and learn some more about Damon's father's business and what he wants with Jeremy. I want to send a huge thank you to all of my readers, and a GIANT thank you to all of my reviewers for encouraging me to keep going. You guys are awesome! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and leave a review to let me know what you think :)**

**P.S. OMG I'm totally fangirling over that premiere it was so amazing, especially all the fluffy gooey Delena scenes! I'm sure you fellow Delena fans are happy too, hopefully it'll last a while, fingers crossed!**

* * *

Chapter 3

**EPOV**

"Elena what do you think about these shoes," Caroline asked holding up a pair of chucky light pink wedges.

"They're cute," I said with a small smile.

"You've said that about every pair I've shown you," she said rolling her eyes.

"I know I'm sorry my mind's just somewhere else," I said running my hand through my hair.

"What's wrong," she asked concerned," I could tell you've been upset all day. Is everything okay at home? I know you got some sort of emergency call from Jeremy yesterday."

"He got into some trouble," I said sighing," and there's something going on between John and the Salvatore's. Jer called me yesterday so I could pick him up from the boarding house and John was there, but when I asked him about it he got bizarre and brushed me off like I had annoyed him. I'm just so confused, I have no idea what's going on at all, and I'm worried."

"Oh my god is Jeremy okay," she asked worriedly.

"He's fine he won't even talk to me though," I said frowning," I'm just confused. All I know is that Jeremy got into some kind of trouble and ended up there and I drove him home. I never went inside I just saw people walking out so I have no idea what happened when he was in the house. It just makes me nervous to see Jeremy and my Uncle John involved with that man, I've heard so many horrible things."

"At least he's okay and he's home safe and they didn't hurt him," she said with a small smile.

"I spoke to Damon Salvatore last night," I blurted out apprehensively," he was standing outside when I went to get Jeremy."

"Oh my god you talked to Damon," she said surprised.

"Well like I said he was outside when I got there," I said shrugging.

"He's like the most infamous guy in Mystic Falls I can't believe you talked to him that's crazy," she said gasping.

"He seemed nice it really wasn't that dramatic," I said trying to calm her down.

"He was nice huh," she said as her lips grew into a smile.

"What are you insinuating," I asked rolling my eyes.

"Well you need a new boy," she said slowly as I caught on.

"Oh no no no Caroline," I said irritated," do not push me on Damon Salvatore."

"Oh come on Lena the guy is gorgeous and I saw you admiring him the other night," she said with a twinkle in her eye," and I bet he's crazy good in bed, I mean he's walking sex."

"He's also an ex convict and a criminal," I said boldly.

"Well that doesn't necessarily mean he's a bad guy," she said smiling," maybe if you got to know him you'd see the good. You already said he was nice when you talked last night."

"Yeah but that was for like five minutes and I hardly know the guy," I said crossing my arms," not to mention that I'm a 17 year old high school student, what would he want with me?"

"Oh please Lena you're totally hot that's why he probably wants a lot from you," she said giggling.

"Well I don't want anything from him," I said defiantly," and those pink shoes are my favorite get them."

"Okay well at least you're being useful now," she said grabbing the shoe to get it in her size. I can't believe Caroline, now she's pushing me on to Damon Salvatore, is she insane? My uncle told me to stay away from him anyways, not that I always listen to what he says, but he obviously knows the guy is bad news. The problem is that I can't seem to get him off my mind. Matt is so different from Damon, or at least on paper. He was the epitome of a good boy, he always had me home on time, he was the star football player, he was always super nice to my parents, and me so naturally they loved him. He made me happy for a while, but not long before my parents died I started to rethink our relationship. When they passed I was so distraught I spent a lot of time by myself sulking in my room or crying, so I didn't actually break up with him until last month. Maybe this infatuation with Damon is simply that, an infatuation. He's the opposite of Matt, and that excites me. Even when I was happy with Matt I always thought there may have been something missing in our relationship. The problem with Matt was that there wasn't any passion or adventure, but Damon just exudes those things. Just talking to him and being near him sent sparks through me, I don't even know what I would do if anything more happened; I'd probably pass out.

"Okay we can go," Caroline said pulling me from my thoughts.

"So what's the new outfit for," I asked Caroline as we walked back out to her car.

"Can't a girl just do some shopping without being asked a million questions," she said annoyed.

"Okay sorry," I said getting into the car.

"No I'm sorry I just snapped at you I'm being a bitch," she said sighing," the guy I'm talking to sort of invited me to a party this weekend."

"Okay so what's the problem," I asked confused.

"Well he's different from other guys I'm used to seeing," she said as she drove towards my house," he's older, and a bit of a bad boy. He invited me to a party at this warehouse on the edge of town, and I've heard of those parties they're pretty crazy, and most of the people that go are a little shady."

"Why are you talking to someone who hangs around shady people," I asked her worriedly," is he some sort of criminal?"

"No, well I mean he got arrested a few times when he was a teenager for stupid stuff and he told me all about it," she said defending her new boyfriend," he was having a hard time because his father died, and he got involved in drugs kind of like Jeremy. He just hangs around with a crowd that's different from ours."

"He doesn't do drugs now does he," I asked her concerned.

"No he went to rehab a few years ago," she said biting her lip a little embarrassed," I know it doesn't sound great, but I really like him. Plus, I did a background check and as far as I can tell he isn't some sort of cereal rapist or ax murder."

"You did a background check," I asked her giggling. Sometimes caroline can be so dramatic.

"Hey a girl can't be too careful," she said smirking," and I mean he obviously isn't perfect, but I just get a good feeling about him. I don't know how to describe it, do you get what I mean?"

I completely understand what she means because it's exactly how I feel about Damon, and he actually does have a criminal record. Even after everything I know about him I can't help but feel this connection with him, it's something I've never experienced before. Even just talking to him for a few minutes got my blood boiling, and even though my brain keeps telling me he's a dangerous criminal, I get this vibe when I'm with him that tells me I'm going to be okay. He doesn't scare me, and neither does his past. Even after everything I know he's done I feel something for him, and we've hardly even met.

"Hello Elena," caroline said pulling me out of my thoughts," you drifted again."

"You're right I'm sorry," I said apologetically," but I know what you mean, you should trust your gut, and if your gut says he's a good guy then go for it."

"So you aren't worried about his history," she asked curiously.

"I'm not judging after what's going on with my brother," I said shrugging," I get it. People make mistakes, at least he got help and he's got it under control now. I'm just surprised you're into someone like that, but you can't help who you fall for."

"I know it's a little surprising for me too," she said blushing," but he's really sweet."

"Well I'm glad you're happy Care," I said as she pulled up to my house," I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay bye Lena," she said pulling out of the driveway. I walked inside and found Jeremy sitting on the couch watching TV; at least he left his bedroom.

"So are you done acting like a jerk," I asked sitting next to him with my arms crossed.

"Sorry I snapped at you last night," he said with a deep sigh," I was just stressed and I had a lot going on, I shouldn't have acted like an ass hole."

"Okay fine I get that," I said nodding," but can you please tell me truth. What happened at the Salvatore house?"

"I can't say," he said looking at me earnestly," look just know I'm fine. They didn't hurt me or force me into anything I didn't want so please stop worrying."

"Do you know what's going on between them and John," I asked curiously.

"Like I said Lena I can't talk about it with you," he said apologetically," just don't worry about it."

"How can I just let it go though," I said nervously," those people are dangerous and I don't know what I would do if I lost any more family members."

"Lena you're not going to lose me," he said seriously," and you won't lose John either. We're both fine I promise the Salvatore's are harmless, the things you've heard are just stupid rumors, you know how this town can be with gossip."

"Are you sure," I asked him anxiously.

"Yes Lena I'm sure and if I need help I'll come to you," he said with a small smile.

"Okay fine," I said dropping the subject. It's not like he'd tell me anyways, and I'm sick of fighting with him. I just can't shake the feeling that something more is going on.

**DPOV**

"So you want me to oversee your drug trade, since when did you even have anything to do with drugs," I asked my father as we sat in his office Wednesday afternoon.

"After the incident with you're pal Vaughn a whole new industry opened itself up," Giuseppi said leaning back in his desk chair," all of your old gang is either dead or in jail so I took advantage of the opening and I've decided to make some extra money off of it. I've always had a hand in the global side of drug trade, but recently I've been employing local dealers to sell the product. That's what Klaus has been doing."

"So that's why you want the Gilbert boy," I said irritated," you want him to do some of your bitch work?"

"I'd appreciate a little respect Damon," he said angrily," I'm asking you to oversee the guys I have out on the streets. This means you decide where the Gilbert boy goes and what he does, same with Klaus. I thought you'd be happy about this. I know you know about this side of the business, but now you get the control."

"I don't want the control and I thought you were above this," I said shaking my head," Grandpa never would've used the business to get kids involved in drugs."

"Are you really playing the morality card right now," he asked chuckling," come on Damon I know about your past. You were high on everything that could possibly be considered a drug when you were the Gilbert kid's age."

"Yeah I had a drug problem I get it no need to remind me," I said annoyed," but I got clean and I've stayed clean. As for the dealing, I did it because I needed the money and now that you asked me to work for you I thought I left that life behind, and I never sold to kids like him."

"You have left it behind Damon I'm not asking you to deal anymore," he said getting up and pouring himself a drink," I don't want you on the streets so that's why you're on the other side of that now. If you don't want to deal to kids you don't have to, as long as you're bringing in a profit I could care less who your clients are. You can send the guys to Richmond and have them only sell to hopeless old junkies, I really could care less as long as the stuff is sold."

"Oh but it's cool to have a 14 year old kid doing your dirty work," I said aggravated.

"Why do you care about Jeremy Gilbert," he said sitting back in his chair with his scotch," what's that kid got to do with anything? He's just some junkie who also stole from me, be glad I didn't punish him further."

"Oh but forcing him into a life of crime isn't punishment enough," I said sarcastically.

"Would you rather I had Luca enforce his usual punishment on the kid," he said smirking.

"You'd really do that," I said glaring at him.

"I do what I have to do Damon," he said raising his glass," anyways I have a meeting in New York tomorrow so I'll be home on Thursday. Until then I want you to speak with Logan about however you want to distribute."

"So Logan is in charge of what exactly," I asked frowning.

"Logan is the one who gets us the product and then we distribute it," he said standing up," but I have to go I have a helicopter waiting for me. I'll see you Thursday son."

"What's going on with dad," Stefan asked when I walked back out into the parlor after Giuseppi left.

"Did you know he was dealing drugs," I asked him ignoring the question.

"Well with all the mysterious guys bringing packages into the basement and that kid coming over last night I figured it out myself," he said shrugging.

"I just don't get it I thought dad wasn't into this side of things," I said shaking my head confused.

"Dad never ceases to surprise me I've learned to expect the unexpected," he said chuckling.

"Yeah well he wants me to oversee all of it," I said pouring myself a drink.

"Well what's wrong with that I mean you already know about that stuff it's why you were in jail," he said smirking.

"I know I guess I just feel kind of bad for that kid," I said shrugging," he's only 14 and his parents just died, now dad's got him under his fucking thumb."

"I don't pretend to like all the shit dad gets away with Damon," he said seriously," but it's not like we can do anything about it. At least if you get to be in charge you can help the kid out a little, maybe take him under your wing or something."

"You know grandpa was probably the scariest guy I ever met," I said changing the subject and smiling to myself," but I still think he was a good man in the end. He only ever hurt people who deserved it, he always told me not to let innocent people get hurt because of our actions. He was adamant about that."

"Yeah he had that chat with all of us," Stefan said smiling at the memory.

"Don't you think he'd be pissed about what dad's been doing with the family business," I said furrowing my eyebrows.

"Yeah I know he wouldn't be cool with involving kids with the drugs," Stefan said nodding," but grandpa's dead and dad's in charge now. That means dad gets to make all of the decisions. Besides, didn't you deal to kids when you worked for Vaughn?"

"No I used to sell to the douchy frat guys and stoners at Whitmore College just outside town," I said taking a sip of my bourbon.

"Oh well I guess you could do that again," he said sheepishly," I don't know Damon. If I could help you I would, but I don't have control over dad, I'm not even 18 yet."

"I know I don't want you involved anyways," I said patting him on the back," I just wish dad was different sometimes."

"I know me too," he said nodding.

"You know mom would blow a gasket if she was still here," I said gulping.

"Yeah but mom didn't like the fact that dad was involved in any criminal activity at all," Stefan said sighing.

"Well dad was different before mom died," I said woefully. My dad has always been a fairly intense guy, it's how he was raised, but after my mom died he just became hard and cold. He was a completely different person.

"I've never been opposed to most of dad's business before," I said thinking about it more," I mean the embezzlement and control over corrupt CEO's and the casinos, at least those people were criminals too. They were bad people so knowing that he messed with them never bothered me, but now with this Jeremy kid and the drugs I wonder where he draws the line."

"So are you just going to bail," Stefan asked nervously," leave town, not work for dad?"

"No I wouldn't do that," I said shaking my head," I'll take the job. I guess I just never really knew he'd take things so far just to make money. We already have more than enough, that's why he needs John Gilbert for laundering all of it. Unfortunately, until he dies that's his money not mine, so unless I want to end up living in a box I have to take the job. It isn't like there's an abundance of job openings with decent pay for an ex con who barely made it out of high school, and my trust fund from mom is going to be drained fast if it's all I have to live on."

"I really don't want you to leave again big brother," he said with a half smile," I mean I just got you back from prison, I'd rather you didn't leave again anytime soon."

"Don't worry little brother I'm here for the long haul," I said handing him a glass of bourbon with an encouraging smile. Sometimes I get angry with my father and start to resent my family, but then I look at my brother and remember why I'm doing all of this. You don't let down your family.

**EPOV**

"Oh come on Elena please," Caroline pleaded with a pout on her face as we sat in her bedroom Friday evening. She asked me to come over and help her get ready for her date with Klaus, but now she's trying to convince me to go to this party with her.

"No Care I'm not going to some party and third wheeling it with you and your new guy," I said annoyed.

"Oh come on it'll be fun and maybe you could meet someone," she said grinning.

"I don't need to meet anyone Caroline," I said irritated," and you asked me to come over so I could help you get ready, so that's all I'm doing."

"Come on Lena I'm just nervous and I'd like to have a friend close so I don't have to go by myself," she said giving me puppy dog eyes. She knows I always feel bad for her when she pleads, and I'm a total martyr when it comes to my friends and family.

"Even if I wanted to go I'm not dressed for a party," I said starting to waver.

"You can borrow clothes Elena," she said smiling hopefully.

"Ugh fine," I said rolling my eyes effectively giving up. I do think it would be smart for her to have a friend close when she's going to a strange party with a guy she hardly knows.

"Yes," she said jumping up and down excitedly," this is going to be so fun."

"Go with the pink crop top and patterned skirt since it matches the wedges," I said pointing at the outfit at the end of the bed.

"Okay and I have the perfect outfit for you," she said grinning and walking over to her closet.

"You better not make me look like a whore," I shouted while I heard her fidgeting through her hangers.

"This isn't whorish at all," she said holding up a black flowy tank top and black ankle boot heels," you can even keep your jeans on."

"Okay fine that works I suppose," I said sighing.

"You suppose," she said rolling her eyes and handing me the top and shoes," Lena you're going to look hot."

"This about you not me," I said as she sat down in the chair so I could curl her hair.

"I'm really nervous," she said biting her lip as I wrapped a strand of her hair around the curling wand.

"Don't be nervous Care you're going to look great this guy won't know what hit him," I said smiling at her in the mirror.

"I just hope everything works out for the best," she said with a sad smile," I could really use a good guy after my horrible break up with Tyler."

"I know," I said agreeing with her. I really do hope this guy is good for Caroline; she deserves to be with someone who makes her happy. After we both finished getting ready I drove towards the party on the outskirts of town. Apparently these happen all the time, which surprised me because I've really never heard of anything like this. When I pulled up I immediately felt out of place in my Ford SUV surrounded by all these amazing old restored classic cars.

"What is this some kind of car show," I asked Caroline when I found a spot to park.

"I don't know maybe," she said as we got out. There's people everywhere running around in the open dirt lot or sitting on the hoods of their cars, and a huge warehouse with all of it's big garage doors open where I could hear music and see people dancing. It's like a scene out of Fast and the Furious.

"So where are you supposed to meet Klaus," I asked her as we walked through the warehouse. It's crowded, but open enough that you can still walk, I like it. It's different from any other party I've been to. It's kind of like a big half-outdoor nightclub without any rules.

"He's by the bar," she said straightening out her top and bringing her hair forward.

"Care stop freaking out you look great," I said amused. She sent me a grateful smile as we walked towards the bar. I don't know what Klaus looks like, but I noticed a blonde guy walking towards us who I'm assuming must be him.

"Caroline love you made it," he said in a British accent taking Caroline's hand and kissing it softly, a move that surprised me. I didn't think guys still did that.

"This is my friend Elena," Caroline said gesturing towards me as her cheeks went red.

"Lovely to meet you Elena," he said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you too," I said shaking it back.

"Would either of you like a drink," he asked politely.

"Uh I'll take a vodka tonic," Caroline said smiling.

"Elena," he asked turning to me.

"Oh I'm fine thank you," I said and he nodded going back towards the bar.

"Okay he is really sweet Care," I said encouragingly," and super hot."

"I know isn't he," she said excitedly as he walked back over handing Caroline her drink. We talked for a while, and from what I can see Klaus is a pretty amazing guy. It's nice to see Caroline light up around someone in a way I've never seen before. We were able to chat for over an hour, and he tells really interesting stories.

"Do you mind if I ask your friend to dance," Klaus said turning to face me a little bit later.

"No go ahead," I said encouragingly as they walked hand in hand towards the dance floor. Unsure of what to do next I started walking around a little checking the place out for myself. I don't recognize very many people; a lot of them look older like they might be in college, or at least out of high school. I leaned against one of the many open garage doors looking out into the forest and the clear night sky before stepping outside. I could see a few people standing around smoking or talking, and even a few cars rocking back and forth with the windows all steamed up, which made me laugh. Caroline's curfew is coming up and I'm expecting a call from her soon so I walked a little further towards my car deciding to wait for her until she's done with Klaus. I hoisted myself up on the hood to sit down and pulled out my phone to check and see if she tried to text me.

"Elena Gilbert," a familiar velvety voice said bringing my face up from my phone as my breath got caught in my throat and my eyes grew wide when I saw _him_ again, Damon Salvatore. Those blue eyes even bluer than the last time, if that's possible.

"Damon," I said a lot more breathlessly than I had intended as my heart rate sped up.

"I thought I recognized you and figured I'd do the polite thing and say hello," he said as a smirk spread across his lips," I didn't really expect this to be your crowd."

"I'm here with my friend," I said nervously tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Are they invisible," he asked sarcastically as he walked closer to me.

"No she's dancing right now," I said as a smile crossed my face.

"Ah I see," he said smiling," can I take a seat?"

"Sure," I said softly watching as he hoisted himself up next to me effortlessly. I know he's trouble, and I know John told me to stay away from him, but when I'm with him he consumes me to a point where I can't refuse.

**DPOV**

God this girl is so gorgeous I don't even understand how it's possible. Especially in this moment, under the moonlight. She's officially rendered me speechless, which doesn't happen to me. Talking to girls is something I'm actually quite good at, but she's effectively weakened my skills. I can't help but think about how much I wish I had my car so I could take her in the backseat, but then I realized that she isn't that kind of girl. I actually want to get to know her; she intrigues me like no one ever has before.

"So what's with all the old cars around here," she asked breaking the silence.

"Most of the people here are into street racing," I said answering her question and trying my best to sound cavalier.

"What about you," she asked looking up at me under her thick lashes.

"My car is way too perfect for drag races," I said cockily.

"Oh and what kind of car is that," she asked smirking and biting her bottom lip. God this girl is going to be the death of me.

"A blue 1967 Chevy Camaro," I said proudly," but I didn't drive it tonight."

"That's too bad," she said as her smirk widened. Is she coming on to me? No, there's no way.

"So how's your brother," I asked changing the subject.

"He's okay I guess," she said sighing nervously," truthfully I have no idea what's going on with him and it really worries me."

Now she's just tugging on my heartstrings, and inducing me with immense feelings of guilt. I know she must have her suspicions about what happened with Jeremy, and now I'm the person who could tell her everything she wants to know, but I can't.

"I'm sorry," I found myself saying as I looked at her sadly.

"You don't have to apologize," she said shrugging," I'm sure he got himself into whatever mess he's in. I just wish he could go back to the old Jeremy; believe it or not he used to be happy. I know I probably sound like a total mom right now, I just care about him."

"No I get it," I said with a small smile," I have a little brother too. That's just how it is being the older sibling. After our mom died I felt like it was my job to look after him, so that's what I've always done, or at least for the most part."

"What do you mean by for the most part," she asked confused.

"I had some issues when I was a teenager," I said running my hand through my hair," I was into hard drugs and a bunch of bullshit. After graduation my buddy and I moved to New York for about a year and a half. We spent most of that time high out of our minds and I hardly spoke to my family. I finally got clean and moved back here when I was 20, and I had a lot of catching up to do when it came to my family."

I still feel guilty about leaving my brother behind when Klaus and I took off for New York after high school. It's something that's always bothered me, and I don't really like to talk too much about him because it just makes me feel shitty, but for some reason I really trust this girl. I almost never trust people, with the exception of Klaus and my family, but here she is tearing down my walls and we hardly know each other.

"You shouldn't let it get to you," she said looking up at me with her brown doe eyes. It's like she can read my mind, and for the first time in a long time I feel something other than anger and resentment and guilt. Her eyes are so perfect, milky brown as she looked up at me under her think lashes.

"Elena there you are," a voice said pulling our gazes up and I saw a blonde girl walking towards us with Klaus. What's he doing here?

"Damon," Klaus said confused.

"Wait you two know each other," Elena asked looking between Klaus and I with a confused expression on her face.

"He's my roommate," I said hopping down from the hood of her car as Elena did the same.

"What a small world," the blonde said with a smirk on her face.

"Right well Care I should get you home before your curfew," Elena said getting out her car keys as the blonde kissed Klaus goodbye and got into the car.

"Bye Elena," I said smirking at her as she waved before getting into her car. Klaus and I watched as they drove off. I need to see her again as soon as possible.

"And you were the one teasing me about being into a high school girl," I said wiggling my eyebrows at him.

* * *

**So what do you think? Damon and Elena are getting to know each other a little more, and Klaus is involved with Caroline. I'll post the next chapter soon, in the mean time leave a review letting me know what you think! Also don't forget to check out the outfits on my polyvore, the username is "emilygasper".**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone so here we are with chapter 4! I want to give a huge thank you to all of you lovely readers and reviewers out there! This chapter has some more good Delena, and I decided to explore the similarities they share when it comes to the death of their parents. It's a major part of the plot as far as exploring their connection, and they start to really see each other and realize how much they connect. Elena is still going to be hesitant when it comes to Damon because of his sordid past, and Damon is still kind of in denial as far as confronting the fact that he actually has genuine feelings for a girl that go further than just sex ****because he's never felt like this before. It's going to be an interesting journey, and I like the dynamic between their characters in this story so hopefully you guys will enjoy it too. Please leave me reviews, and if you have a suggestion don't be shy I love them, and I have taken commenters ideas in the past so if there's anything you'd really like to see there's no shame in trying! Anyways, love you all please enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

**EPOV**

It's been 2 weeks since I've seen Damon Salvatore. 14 days. This really shouldn't bother me at all. He's a criminal. He just got out of jail. He's a Salvatore. No matter how many pros and cons lists I make in my head my feelings refuse to change, I like him. I really like him. His face is literally always in my head, and he's the star of my dreams every single night. That's why for once I'm actually looking forward to tonight's town party, just the prospect of seeing him again makes me excited.

"Hello earth to Elena," Bonnie said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Sorry what," I asked turning to look at her.

"I was asking if you've heard from Caroline since school," she said as she scrolled through her iPhone," I texted her and she never responded."

"Oh no I haven't talked to her since lunch," I said shaking my head," she's probably just busy with Klaus."

"Her birthday is coming up soon," she said setting the phone down on her bed," we always do something for her, but I'm not sure what we should do this year. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well I already know what I'm getting her as a gift," I said shrugging," but now that she has a boyfriend I'm not sure what her plans are, I'm sure he has plans for them."

"I have a feeling his plans don't coincide with her leaving his bedroom," she said amused.

"I know he doesn't strike me as the type to plan anything too crazy or romantic," I said laughing," but Care really really likes him so I'm sure she won't mind what he does as long as they're together."

"I wish I had a hot British boyfriend," she said pouting.

"I'm all for the hot, but the British thing doesn't really do it for me," I said putting the finishing touches on my hair.

"Oh come on every girl loves a guy with an accent," she said smirking," unless you have someone specific in mind."

"What, no I don't have anyone specific I was just saying," I said nervously as I set down the curling iron. I'm afraid to tell Bonnie about my little crush on Damon because I know she'd judge him for his record, and that's all it is anyways, a little crush. Nothing more. I think. I hope.

"Okay, well what shoes do you think I should wear," she asked holding up two pairs of heels.

"The pink ones match your dress better," I said pointing at them and applying a coat of lip-gloss.

"Okay well I'm ready," she said grabbing her purse as I did the same before following her out of her house and into her little white Prius.

"Does my hair look okay," I asked her after she started the car. I had it parted down the middle and it fell in long luscious curls. Caroline says I look sexy when I wear my hair like this, but I don't do it often since it takes so long.

"You could pass for a Victoria's Secret model Lena," she said as we drove towards the Lockwood mansion," I didn't think you cared so much about these things."

"Well I just wanted to test out my new dress and look good," I lied with an uncomfortable smile. Truthfully I picked out the tight fitting black halter dress with gold accents hoping it would impress Damon Salvatore, which I know is ridiculous because he might not even be there, and he probably doesn't even care. I'm acting like a 13-year-old middle school girl with a childish crush, but at the same time it's nice to be worried about something as trivial as a crush on a boy in comparison to my parent's death, or Jeremy. I remember my mom telling me once that liking a boy can be the best and worst thing you'll ever experience, and now I understand where she was coming from. I wish I could talk to her about Damon, she would know exactly what to say. My dad was always really protective over me so I didn't tell him a lot, but my mom and I had an open and honest relationship. I even told her when I lost my virginity to Matt, and she talked to me about being safe and careful. I loved having that relationship with her because I knew I could tell her anything and she would help me, I think I miss that the most.

"You seem distracted," Bonnie said studying me as we drove towards the outskirts of town.

"It's just the usual stuff," I said shrugging.

"I take it things with Jeremy haven't improved," she said sympathetically.

"Not at all," I said shaking my head.

"Is he going tonight," she asked curiously.

"John wouldn't let him miss a founding family event," I said rolling my eyes," I mean he's already texted me four times to make sure I'm not planning on bailing."

"Why does he care so much," she asked grimacing.

"Because there's nothing John loves more than our last name," I said crossing my arms over my chest. She didn't respond, probably because she doesn't really know what to say, and I understand that. While my friends have their own sets of problems their parents are still alive, and no matter how hard they try they'll never understand what I'm dealing with. Bonnie lives with her dad because her parents are divorced and her mom decided she'd rather have a career than a family, but they still keep in contact, and she sees her once in a while. Caroline lives with her mom, her parents are also divorced, her dad left them for another man, but she still gets to see him and have a relationship with him. Then there's me, I don't have any parents, and I live with my uncle who's cold and mean and really could care less about me unless it somehow concerns him. I have a guardian, but he's nothing close to a parent and my home doesn't really feel like my home anymore without my mom and dad. Bonnie and Caroline will never understand that, yet somehow I get the feeling Damon Salvatore would. In the entire two times I've spoken to him he's managed to make me feel things I've never felt before, and he knows exactly what to say as if he can read my mind or something.

When we pulled up to the Lockwood's it seemed like most guests had arrived already. Bonnie handed her keys to the valet and we made our way through the large front door where Carol Lockwood greeted us.

"You girls look beautiful," she said with a rehearsed smile," and Elena that dress is divine, it fits you like a glove."

"Thank you Mrs. Lockwood," I said with a grateful smile before Bonnie and I walked further into the party. There was still no sign of Caroline, but I'm not surprised since Klaus keeps her pretty distracted these days. I made small talk for a while with the various people I've known most of my life, and I kept looking around hoping to see Damon, but he's nowhere in sight. Of course i go to all this effort and he isn't even here, I feel like a complete idiot. Jeremy was sulking in the corner seated in a large armchair with a glass of what I'm hoping is sparkling cider, but I doubt it is.

"I'm going to talk to Jer," I said to Bonnie, she nodded and I made my way towards him.

"Oh you're here," he said looking up at me with a blank expression," John will be happy, he kept saying he didn't think you'd show."

"He always thinks the worst of people," I said rolling my eyes.

"I know," he said sighing," god I fucking hate these parties."

"You and me both," I said bitterly.

"I'm going to get food," he said getting up and walking away leaving me alone in the corner. He's obviously in a bad mood.

"Elena you're finally here," John said walking towards me, followed by Giuseppi Salvatore.

"I told you I'd be here," I said annoyed.

"Well I want to introduce you to a friend of mine," he said gesturing to Giuseppi," this is Mr. Salvatore. We attended a party at his home this past summer, but he was just saying how you two were never properly introduced."

"It's lovely to meet you Elena," he said shaking my hand," I've been seeing you at these events since you were a tiny little thing, it's nice to finally meet you officially."

"Nice to meet you too," I said with a forced smile.

"I was shocked to hear about your parents death," he said sympathetically," they were wonderful people. Your father was my surgeon when I had to get my gull bladder removed; he was a truly gifted doctor. I'm curious as to whether you're considering following in his footsteps, career wise of course."

"Oh I'm not sure quite yet I'm only just starting my junior year," I said with a tense smile," but it's definitely something I've considered."

"Well it's in your blood," he said chuckling," and I always say blood runs thicker than anything. I bet you could be really successful if you put your mind to it."

"Oh come on dad this is a party not a school counseling session don't torture the poor girl," a velvety voice said. I'd know that voice anywhere, and I had to resist the urge to grin widely when my eyes met his bright blue ones. He really knows how to work a suit, then again his usual leather jacket combat boots look isn't bad either, hell he could wear a dress and pull it off.

"I was simply asking her a question Damon," he said focusing his attention on his son.

"Sure you were," Damon said stiffly.

"Well this is John's niece Elena," he said gesturing to me," and Elena this is my oldest son Damon."

"We've met actually," Damon said smiling at me," but it's lovely to see you again Elena."

"Nice to see you too Damon," I said blushing involuntarily.

"Ah well I should go speak with Mayor Lockwood and wish him a happy birthday," Giuseppi said with a polite smile," I hope you all enjoy the rest of your night."

"I think I'll join him," John said giving me a stern look before following him.

"Thank you for that," I said looking at Damon gratefully after they walked away," that conversation was far too awkward for my liking."

"Well that's my father for you, and from the look on your face you needed saving," he said smirking.

"He's….intense," I said having to search for the right word.

"Yeah that's one way to describe him," he said taking a sip of his bourbon," you want to move out to the porch and away from these people?"

"Sure," I said blushing as I followed him out the side door to sit on a bench next to him. It reminded me of the first time we met when we sat outside the boarding house.

"Do you want a drink," he asked after a moment of silence.

"Uh sure just nothing with alcohol," I said biting my lip," too many prying eyes, and I'm not in the mood for my uncle to yell at me."

"One ginger-ale coming your way," he said smiling and walking away as I admired the view of him from behind.

"Hey Lena," Caroline said walking towards me in a red dress with a smile on her face.

"Oh wow you actually managed to tear yourself away from Klaus," I said smirking at her.

"Well my mom would've thrown a fit if I didn't come," she said shrugging," plus I'm going to his place after this to spend the night."

"Don't you think it's a bit much," I said skeptically," I mean you're with him every second of your free time."

"Well I really like him," she said blushing.

"Well just don't forget about your friends," I said nudging her and grinning.

"Lena I could never forget about you," she said rolling her eyes dramatically," speaking of, where's Bonnie? Didn't you guys come together?"

"I don't know I left her to say hi to Jer a few minutes ago," I said looking around.

"Hello Caroline," Damon said walking towards us and handing me my drink and sitting back down as I sent him a grateful smile.

"Oh, hi Damon," she said looking between us with a devilish grin.

"I'm surprised you didn't drag Klaus here with you," he said smirking at her," he's whipped enough to let you make him show up to one of these things."

"Oh please I don't have that much control over him," she said defensively.

"Now that I don't believe," I said giggling.

"He cooked you dinner four times this past week," Damon said scoffing," that guy doesn't even like to use the microwave, trust me, he's whipped as hell."

"I can't help it if I'm irresistible," she said grinning as Damon and I rolled our eyes.

"Ugh Barbie don't flatter yourself," Damon said frowning.

"Whatever, I should go see my mom so she knows I actually showed up," Caroline said before walking away.

"Barbie," I asked him smirking.

"Well it's fitting," he said smirking back at me.

"I take it you haven't been enjoying hurricane Caroline spending so much time at your house," I said amused.

"She's a bit much," he said taking a sip of his bourbon.

"Yeah I know we've been best friends since kindergarten I've seen her at her worst," I said laughing.

"Since kindergarten huh," he asked doing that mysterious eye thing.

"Yup," I said popping the p," well actually even before that. My dad and her mom grew up together, so when they had kids the same age we were sort of thrown together and we haven't left each other's side since. Well, us and Matt, but well, never mind."

"Never mind what," he asked curiously.

"Well Matt and I dated for a while," I said awkwardly," and let's just say it didn't end very well. I mean we were friends first so it always kind if made sense that we'd end up dating eventually, but it just wasn't right."

"You broke his heart," he asked with an amused expression.

"Something like that," I said nervously taking a sip of my soda.

"Exes are always complicated," he said shrugging," especially if they used to be your friend."

"Speaking from experience," I asked him trying not to sound too curious. I hate to admit it, but the thought of him with another girl makes me insanely jealous to the point where my stomach churns. Even when some of the other cheerleaders would flirt with Matt while we dated I didn't get this upset, and he was my actual boyfriend. I don't understand how it's possible for one man to consume me to a point where I'm jealous of a girl I've never met who he isn't even dating anymore.

"Her name was Andy," he said pulling me from my thoughts and answering my question," and she and I dated towards the end of our senior year of high school, but we'd been friends since we were kids. When Klaus and I moved to New York after graduation I broke up with her because I wasn't really into it, and then when I came back we kind of hooked up, long story short she wanted more than I did. Now we don't even talk at all, she basically hates my guts."

"I guess I can relate," I said with a small smile," Matt won't even look at me anymore. It sucks because I do miss him, he's a good guy and we literally grew up together. I just wish he could understand how wrong we were; even before my parents died I was reconsidering us, but he thinks that their death changed me and I'll go back to him when I'm done mourning or whatever, which is completely untrue. The night of the accident they had come to pick me up from a party because Matt and I got in a fight and I wanted to go home. My best friends were telling me I needed to dump him, and I knew they were right I was just afraid because I didn't want to upset him or cause drama, but then our car went over a bridge and I realized how ridiculous that was. I spent the summer grieving, and I know that I'm different from who I was before they died, but I knew that breaking up with him was the right thing to do. I think I would've done it whether my parents died or not, but having my perspective on life changed so drastically gave me the push I needed. Everyone at school thinks I'm just suffering from post traumatic stress or something and that once i'm recovered I'll go back to him, I mean literally people I don't even know are saying this crap."

"Well for the record you don't strike me as crazy," he said smirking.

"Thanks," I said turning red as he looked at me with those penetrating blue eyes.

"I think the worst thing about losing someone close to you is the way other people treat you after it happens," he said without breaking eye contact. "After my mom passed away I changed a lot, I mean anyone who goes through something like that would, but I remember people thinking that when I was done grieving or whatever that I'd go back to my old self, and I never did. The thing that made me the most mad was that whenever I would screw up or get into trouble people would always say it was because she died, like they were blaming my bad choices on her death. I mean maybe I would've held it together more if I had her around, but nobody knows that for sure, and I hate that they put the blame on her almost as if it's her fault for dying and turning me into a loser."

"How did she die," I asked brushing my hand against his arm. I couldn't figure out how else to respond, but I can say with absolute certainty that I understand every single thing he just said. It feels so good to talk to someone who I can actually relate to.

"Brain cancer," he said swallowing hard.

"I'm sorry Damon," I said taking his hand and squeezing it as he looked down at me with wide eyes, obviously he didn't expect that so I quickly let go not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

"I don't usually talk to people about this," he said furrowing his eyebrows with a small smile.

"I don't mind," I said smiling back," actually it's refreshing to talk to someone who gets what I'm saying for once."

"What about your friends," he asked slightly confused.

"They're really supportive and helpful, but they don't understand what I'm dealing with," I said shrugging," they're mostly just good listeners, and that's all I really expect from them. It isn't their fault no one close to them has ever died, it's a good thing actually, and I hope they never have to go through what I have."

"I'd tell you how sorry I am, but I know from experience how sick you must be of hearing that at this point," he said with a small smirk," but it'll get better Elena. It takes time, but it _will_ get better."

"I know," I said with a grateful smile.

"Well look I…"

"Elena," John said walking over and interrupting Damon," it's time to go home now."

"Okay I'll be up in a minute," I said annoyed.

"No we're leaving right now let's go," he said sternly as he eyed Damon.

"I should go find my father," Damon said standing up," but I hope you both have a pleasant rest of your evening."

As I followed John to the car I thought about how much it amazes me that someone like Damon, an ex-convict and local bad boy, can also be so polite and gentlemanly. I suppose he must've learned it from his father, Giuseppi is really formal when he speaks, but it still surprises me, in general I've come to discover that Damon is a man of many surprises. The second I got into the car with John where Jeremy was already sulking in the backseat I knew what was coming.

"I remember specifically telling you to stay away from Damon Salvatore," John said giving me an angry look as he started the car.

"I know," I muttered crossing my arms over my chest.

"What on earth were you doing sitting outside with him alone," he asked heatedly," I mean are you simply rebelling for fun? Is this just to spite me?"

"We were just talking Uncle John," I said annoyed," believe it or not it had nothing to do with you. It was perfectly innocent, he was telling me about his mom, that's it."

"I find it hard to believe that Damon Salvatore simply had a conversation with you," he said scoffing.

"Well believe it because that's exactly what happened," I said irritated.

"Elena guys like that don't just talk to a girl for nothing," he said as he focused on the road.

"You don't even know him," I said angrily," so stop telling me who he is, or what he's going to do to me when you don't even know him. You weren't there tonight; so don't tell me what happened. We talked, that was it. He didn't try to get into my pants or hurt me in any way. I'm not some mindless idiot who can't tell when she's being taken advantage of, and it was nothing like that."

"Elena you're 16 years old you don't have to be a mindless idiot, you're young and immature I don't expect you to understand something like this," he said raising his voice.

"Oh you're right he must have been trying to seduce me and steal my innocence," I said sarcastically," that's why he politely said hello and got me a ginger ale, how scandalous. Then we talked about Caroline, which I'm sure is code for something inappropriate right? Oh, and the real kicker was when we talked about our parent's deaths, yeah that was when things got really dirty."

"I could do without the sarcasm Elena," he said rolling his eyes.

"She's just trying to make a point," Jeremy said from the backseat, I'd almost forgotten he was there since he's stayed so quiet through out this whole argument.

"This is none of your business Jeremy," John said looking at him angrily through the rear view mirror.

"I'm the one that has to sit here and listen to it," he said irritated," and you're being ridiculous, she didn't do anything. It's not like you caught them making out or something, Jesus Christ."

"Whether or not they were doing anything wrong I told her to stay away from him and she didn't listen," he said as we pulled into our driveway," she broke the rules, and she completely disregarded one of the few things I asked her to do."

"I can't control the fact that he lives here and that he's going to be around at town events," I said following him into the house. "It isn't like I'm hanging out with him or going over to his house, we just ran into each other and started talking. I have been following your rule, but he's a founding family member, and he's part of this community, there's nothing I can do about that. I'm not going to apologize to you for having a simple conversation with someone who has been nothing but nice to me, it's not like I'm asking him to the prom."

"Fine Elena, tonight is over and done with and nothing happened so whatever," he said sighing," but from now on you stay away from him. If he's at a party, you walk the other way. If he talks to you tell him you have somewhere to be. I don't ask very much of you, I give you a lot more freedom than most other kids because I know I'm in a delicate situation only being your guardian, but I'm doing this for your own good."

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes and storming upstairs to my room, making sure to slam the door as hard as possible. I know I'm acting like a petulant teenager, but he just makes me so angry. He has no right to be this upset, we were talking in a public place at a party we both happened to be invited to, it's literally so ridiculous for him to act like I've done something wrong. I mean, granted I did break the rules when we talked at that party a few weeks ago, but my uncle is in the dark about that, plus Damon was the one that approached me anyways, and John also doesn't need to know that I liked it so much. If simply seeing us chat at a town party made him that mad I have no idea what he'd do if he knew how I felt about him, or that every night all I can think about is how badly I want him. John doesn't need to know anything at all.

**DPOV**

After Elena was forcefully removed from my presence I said a quick goodbye to my dad and made my home. Never in my life have I ever talked so openly about my thoughts and feelings with someone like that, let alone a girl. With the exception of Klaus and Stefan I don't like talking about my mother's death or how it effected me because that requires emotions, which I like to stay as far away from as possible. When I'm near her it's almost like I become this completely different person, I suddenly have these feelings that I can't control. It scares me. A lot. She looked so stunning tonight, it was probably the biggest test I've ever had on my self-control. It's probably a good thing her uncle came when he did or I would've taken her right there on that bench.

"No Barbie tonight," I ask Klaus as I sat down on the couch next to him when I get home. Usually they stay locked up in his bedroom when she's here, but he's lounging on the couch drinking a beer with his feet on the coffee table watching hockey.

"She was supposed to sleep over, her mom thinking she'd be staying at her friend Bonnie's, but there was a snag in the plan," he said frowning.

"Oh well you two need some independence," I said shrugging.

"No, what I need is to get laid," he said annoyed.

"Oh stop whining," I said rolling my eyes.

"How long has it been for you Damon," he asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"That's none of your business," I said scowling at him.

"You've been a lot more of an ass hole than usual lately, and I have a feeling it's because you need a good shag," he said smirking.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I had a girl over a few weeks ago," I said referring to the night I spent with Katherine. I haven't called her since because I've had another brunette on my mind, and Katherine's a piece of trash anyways, I only go to her when I'm desperate. After spending multiple months in prison surrounded by guys I would've taken just about anyone of the female persuasion, and Katherine happened to be there.

"The usual Damon Salvatore would have a bird in bed every night," he said chuckling," you lost some of your game?"

"Oh please I have not lost my game and stop using the word bird, this is America you sound like an idiot," I said rolling my eyes.

"Jesus mate, stop being so hostile," he said amused.

"I've just been busy with Giuseppi and the family business," I said making useless excuses. " I've only been to one party since I got out, and you made me leave early because your girlfriend had to be back for her curfew, it's not my fault you were my ride home."

"Oh please you could've stayed and gone home with any one of those girls those parties are practically a brothel," he said smirking.

"Would you kindly explain to me why the hell my sex life is suddenly so interesting to you," I asked him annoyed.

"You're my best friend, but you've been a real hell to be around recently," he said teasingly," come on, I've noticed a change in you lately. Is it about your dad? I mean I know working for him isn't ideal, but is it so bad you don't even have it in you to get a decent piece of ass?"

"No it's not about Giuseppi," I said resting my head in my hands before running them through my hair.

"Well then why the hell-," he said before stopping midsentence as a look of realization crossed his face, and then he started laughing.

"Why the fuck are you laughing," I asked him in an aggravated tone.

"This about the Gilbert girl," he said as he continued snickering.

"What, no it's not," I said defensively.

"Holy shit, Damon Salvatore has a crush," he said laughing hysterically. "You aren't hooking up with other girls because you like Elena Gilbert."

"I don't _like_ her," I said protectively," I just think she's really hot. I mean, come on, you've seen her. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to sleep with her, but I don't _like_ her."

"Oh please mate," he said rolling his eyes," you like this girl. I've known you since 8th grade don't deny it, I can tell when you're lying."

"I'm going to bed," I said glaring at him standing up.

"Have fun dreaming about Elena," he shouted sarcastically as I flipped him off before walking up to my bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, so here's chapter 5! I apologize for taking kind of a long time to get this out, but this chapter is super long so I hope that makes up for it. Unfortunately there is very limited Delena, but I swear the next chapter will be better. We get a little more of a view into Damon's life, and a clearer picture of Elena's feelings. I want to thank all of you reviewers for your amazing comments after the last chapter, you guys are so great! Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think of this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5

**DPOV**

_"It's time to wake up sleepy head," a familiar soft female voice said quietly against my ear as I slowly opened my eyes. I grinned when I realized Elena was straddling wearing one of my t-shirts as she bit her lip looking down at me with her milky brown eyes full of lust. This is one truly amazing way to wake up._

_"And just what are you doing," I asked as a smile spread across my lips and I set my hands on each side of her hips._

_"I was bored," she said with a mock pout. "You sleep too much Salvatore."_

_"You tired me out last night Gilbert," I said smirking at her. "Now who told you to get dressed?" I sat up pressing a quick kiss to her lips before slowly pushing the shirt up over her hips revealing her lacy pink panties. "And these definitely need to go," I said rubbing my finger against the front of her core through the lace, she moaned grinding herself against my finger. I pushed the t-shirt over her head tossing it aside so I could see her perfect breasts, cupping one in each hand._

_"Mmm Damon...please," she said breathlessly with her eyes squeezed shut as I kneaded her mounds in my hands._

_"What do you want baby," I whispered into her ear, tracing the shell of it with my tongue._

_"I want you," she said lacing her fingers through my hair and grinding her lace covered core against me. She crashed her lips to mine quickly giving my tongue entrance to her mouth. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and flipped her onto her back without breaking the kiss and she pressed our naked chests together. I moved from her mouth to kiss down the column of her neck, stopping to suck on that one point that gets her panting with need every time. I placed a kiss on each of her erect nipples before making my way further south. I dipped a finger under her panties, and I could feel the wetness pooling between her thighs._

_"You're so wet for me already," I said smirking as I slowly brought the pink lace down her long legs to toss it aside. I slithered back up her body and she opened her legs to accommodate me, cradling me between her thighs._

_"Fuck, Damon please," she moaned as I rubbed myself against her, teasing her entrance with the tip of my cock._

_"As you wish beautiful," I said smirking as I slowly pushed inside of her and we moaned loudly in unison. She's so tight it's taking every ounce of self-control I have not to fuck her into oblivion until I explode. I can't do that with Elena, she's worth more than a quick fuck, and I want her to enjoy this so much she screams my name until her voice is gone all together._

_"Ohh Damon," she cried wrapping her legs around me as I started slowly thrusting in and out. _

_"Damon…," she moaned again even louder than before, but then she slowly started slipping away from me, and her voice sounded different._

"Damon, come on mate," a loud voice said shaking me awake. I opened my eyes and frowned as I looked up at Klaus standing over my bed, no Elena in sight. It wasn't real, Elena isn't here, and we never had sex. Shit.

"What the fuck man," I shouted angrily. He just interrupted the most perfect dream I've ever had; I could kill him.

"Hey don't get your nickers in a twist, we have to meet Logan at the boarding house in an hour," he said rolling his eyes with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Oh, right sorry," I said pushing the comforter away from my body. "I just have to shower and then we can go." He nodded and walked out of the room and I couldn't help but groan. It was so real. I swear I can still feel her body touching mine, and my arousal is _definitely_ real. I have to make that shower a cold one if I plan on going anywhere.

"So what's got you all hot and bothered," Klaus asked me as we drove towards my dad's house.

"Nothing," I spat at him in an annoyed tone.

"So you're just acting like an ass hole for fun," he asked me narrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm acting like an ass hole because you're being annoying," I said frowning.

"I haven't even done anything," he said slightly amused. "So what are your plans for tonight?"

"A bottle of bourbon and Scarface," I said lighting my cigarette when we stopped at a red light.

"Now that's just pitiful," he said smirking at me.

"It's a Friday in Mystic Falls, and there's nothing going down at the warehouse," I said rolling my eyes. "What else am I supposed to do? All the girls at the Lusty Leopard kind of figured out my game so I can't go there for a quick fuck anymore."

"Well Caroline wants me to go to her football game since she's cheering, do you want to come with me," he asked lighting up a cigarette of his own. I had to resist the urge to laugh. I didn't even go to football games when I was actually in high school, and neither did he. We were usually busy getting high in some abandoned house with a bottle of vodka and a flock of sluts.

"I am not even going to dignify that with an answer," I said chuckling a little as I blew a puff of smoke out.

"Oh come on, it'll give us something to do," he said shrugging.

"Klaus I'm not going to a fucking high school football game to watch you act like some whipped little bitch with your cheerleader," I said scoffing.

"Elena will be there," he said grinning. "And she'll be cheering too, don't tell me you aren't interested in watching her flip around in that skimpy little skirt."

"Cheerleaders aren't my thing," I said as we turned into my father's driveway.

"So a hot flexible girl in a tiny little outfit doesn't do it for you," he asked with a strange look on his face. Of course it does it for me, hell this morning I had a very vivid dream about one of the many things I'd like to do to one of those cheerleaders, but I can't go there.

"Nope," I said popping the p and getting out of the car. I don't want to talk about this anymore. We walked through the front door and across the house to get into the basement. My father has rooms hidden under the house where there used to be dungeons back in the 1800's, but now they're just a place to hide the things he doesn't want anybody to find.

"It smells like weed down here," Klaus said confused as we walked towards the room hidden behind a bookshelf. I pushed it back allowing it to open before stepping into the room we've been using to hold the drugs before sending people out to distribute it. Logan got a new shipment in early this morning.

"What the fuck," I said angrily when I saw Jeremy Gilbert sitting in the corner with Vicki Donovan, each of them with joints in their hand. That explains the smell.

"Dude chill, Logan said it was cool," Vicki said giggling as I rolled my eyes.

"You two need to pull it together, I'm not here to babysit the town junkies," I said taking the joints from out of their hands and stepping on them.

"What the fuck Damon," Jeremy said standing up. "Don't be such a buzz kill, Logan told us we could help ourselves. He got all this shit for so cheap we're going to make a fortune, so what's wrong with skimming a little off the top?"

"First off, Logan isn't in charge I am. Second, if my father knew what you two were doing down here you'd both be at the bottom of Wickery Bridge. You're both here because you fucked up already, trust me when I say you don't want to do it again," I said looking at them sternly. I feel like the school principal lecturing kids who misbehave, but really though these two need to grow up. I knew bringing teenagers into this was a bad idea.

"Now that the children have been reprimanded can we get started," Klaus said slipping his jacket off. I nodded and turned to face the large table sitting in the middle of the room stacked to the top with bags of different kinds of illegal drugs. I've set up a pretty good system over these past couple weeks as far as who distributes what and where. Jeremy and Vicki are in charge of the high school, but all I give them to sell is weed. There's really no harm in smoking a joint once in a while, if I wasn't an addict I'd partake too, but it would just lead me back to the hard stuff and I'm not that stupid. I suppose it eases the guilt knowing that all the kids are getting their hands on is a little grass; it's better than crystal meth or heroine.

"So when are you going to let us sell the good stuff," Vicki asked walking towards me. "Come on, we've been doing a good job, can't we start giving away the expensive shit?"

"Like I'm going to trust the two of you with any of this," I said scoffing. "Look, both of you are only here because you stole from my father which doesn't exactly fill me with a whole lot of faith. Plus, if the high school gets wind of coke or H spreading around they're going to start asking questions, and questions lead to investigations, which lead to all of this blowing up in our faces. I'm not here to let 16 year olds overdose, so you stick with the weed, nothing else."

"You're no fun," she said pouting.

"Stop complaining," I said irritated when Logan walked in followed by some of my dad's other dealers.

"Is she being obnoxious again," Logan asked smirking when he came to stand next to me.

"They told me you gave them the okay to take some of the weed," I said turning to Logan and ignoring his question.

"Well we have a shit ton of the stuff, I didn't think it would be a big deal," he said shrugging.

"Oh you didn't think it would be a big deal," I said frowning and repeating his words. "New flash Logan, you aren't in charge, I am. We don't pay money to give this away to a couple of stupid teenagers, so the next time you decide to make a decision without asking me remember that I have no problem with getting rid of you."

"Fuck you Damon," he said indignantly. "You aren't my mother, don't tell me what to do." Before he could even realize what was happening I punched him right in the jaw, knocking him on the ground before leaning over to grab him by his shirt.

"See now you've had to go and piss me off," I spat angrily. "Let's try this again. You don't do shit unless you're told to by me or Giuseppe, is that clear?"

"It's clear," he said glowering at me before I released my grip on his shirt and he slowly climbed up from the ground.

"And that goes for all of you," I said looking around at everyone in the room. They all nodded with frightened expressions on their faces, and I couldn't resist a smirk.

* * *

"You know guys night isn't supposed include your girlfriend Klaus," I said rolling my eyes when I saw them making out on the couch Saturday night as we were supposed to leave. Klaus and I are meeting some friends at our old bar tonight to catch up, and just hang out with no women drama, but Klaus doesn't seem to comprehend what _guys _night means.

"I was just kissing him goodbye," Caroline said climbing off the couch and smoothing down her clothes.

"Well I do hope the two of you will be able to function with a night apart," I said smirking as I grabbed my car keys off the kitchen counter.

"I have plans with Elena tonight," Caroline said smiling as she picked up her purse," would you like me to say hi for you?"

"I don't care what you do," I said shrugging and trying to play it cool. The last thing I need is for Caroline to know that I like Elena; it's so fucking embarrassing. I'm a 22-year-old with a prison record, and yeah I'd consider myself kind of a bad ass, so having this obsession with a 16-year-old girl is making me feel like a complete fucking pussy.

"Whatever Damon," she said amused before waving goodbye and walking out the front door.

"You ready to go," I asked Klaus as I slipped on my leather jacket.

"Yeah let's head out," he said grabbing his coat and following me out the door. As we drove down the familiar streets of Mystic Falls towards our usual bar on the outskirts of town I couldn't help but be curious about Caroline's motives for bringing up Elena like that earlier. I swear to fucking god if Klaus has said anything to her I will kill him.

"Okay I have to ask you a question," I said grunting as I gripped the wheel tightly because that fact that I feel the need to bring it up at all is making me feel incredibly lame.

"Alright," he said skeptically as he lit a cigarette.

"Have you told Barbie about my thing for Elena," I asked cringing at my own words, I feel like I'm some stupid ass 7th grader talking about his crush in the cafeteria.

"No actually she's the one that brought it up," he said smirking," and before you freak out I didn't say anything about our previous discussions on the topic. I kept my mouth closed, I don't want to get involved in your love life, it would be weird."

"Why the hell would she bring it up," I asked him confused.

"I don't know Caroline's kind of nosey, she saw you guys talking at that party a few weeks ago, and then again last night at the Lockwood's so she kind of let it slip that she thinks you two might be into each other or something," he said awkwardly. I was immediately taken aback by his words.

"Is this something she's heard from Elena," I asked almost hopefully. I've had it in my mind that she'd never go for me, but we talked the other night and she seemed to like my company, and now I'm wondering if maybe quite possibly she said something to Caroline about it. I mean girls talk about guys they like and all that shit, maybe my feelings towards Elena are actually reciprocated a little bit. A guy can dream.

"Look like I said I don't want to get involved," he said shaking his head," and she hardly mentioned it, I swear. She asked me if you were seeing anyone, and then she brought up how you and Elena would be good for each other or something, that's it. To be perfectly honest I don't really enjoy discussing other people's relationships, but I promise there's nothing of interest for me to tell you."

"Okay fair enough," I said nodding as I pulled into a parking spot in front of the old beaten down bar I've spent so much time in over the years.

"Holy shit, look who's walking into my bar," Connor said with a goofy grin on his face as Klaus and I walked through the door. "It's nice to see your face in here again Salvatore."

"It's good to see you too man," I said shaking his hand as he slapped me on the back.

"So what can I get you guys," he asked returning to his previous place behind the bar.

"The usual," I said smirking as Klaus and I sat down.

"Make that two," Klaus said.

"So how long you been out," Connor asked handing us our bourbons.

"Just a couple weeks," I said shrugging," but I'm working for Giuseppe now so I've been busy."

"Shit, you're working for your old man," he asked surprised.

"Yup," I said swallowing my drink and popping the p.

"A man's gotta make money somehow," Klaus said smirking.

"Ain't that the truth baby bro," Elijah said sitting down next to us with Kol and Finn following him.

"So you're actually back in the real world," Kol said patting me on the shoulder," man it's good to see you."

"Yeah you too," I said smirking at him and Finn.

"So what have you been up to since you got out," Finn asked curiously," I haven't really seen you around."

"Yeah well working for Giuseppe makes it kind of hard to have a life," I said rolling my eyes.

"We heard you were at the warehouse a few weeks ago, but we couldn't make it that night," Kol said taking a sip of his beer.

"Elijah was busy at the Lusty Leopard trying to get Katherine to take him back," Finn said laughing.

"Oh yeah, how are you two lately," I asked looking at Elijah. He's Klaus' older brother, and a good friend of mine so do feel like kind of an ass hole for sleeping with his girlfriend, or well ex-girlfriend now, but she was the one that was always asking for it. Besides, our most recent tryst took place after they'd broken up anyways.

"Well he's officially taken residence in my apartment so obviously not well," Kol said chuckling.

"Yeah I went to see her at work and she told me to get lost," Elijah said frowning.

"We talking about Katherine," Alaric asked with a smirk on his face as he walked towards us with his cousin Trevor. I greeted them with a few slaps on the back before they took their seats and ordered drinks for themselves.

"I don't understand why everyone thinks my failed relationship is so funny," Elijah said scowling.

"Man we've been predicting this from the start," Trevor said amused," I mean come on you're dating a stripper for god's sake. That's all great when you want a good time in the sac, but not when you're talking about a serious relationship."

"Just because you've been with Rose since kindergarten doesn't make you the expert," Elijah said rolling his eyes.

"It makes him smarter than you," Klaus said smirking at his older brother.

"Speaking of how awesome I am with the ladies I have a bit of an announcement," Trevor said grinning.

"What you finally lost your virginity," I asked smirking.

"Yeah about 10 years ago," he said rolling his eyes," anyways I thought you'd all like to know that as of last night Rose and I are officially engaged."

"Engaged," Kol said with wide eyes.

"Jesus, I wasn't expecting that," I said chuckling.

"I didn't even know you were planning on proposing," Ric said confused.

"Well it wasn't something we planned at all," he said taking a sip of his scotch," it was a spur of the moment thing. She's been bringing up the topic of marriage a lot lately, and then last night we were watching TV and some wedding show came on, and she brought it up again."

"Don't tell me she asked you because that would just be so unmanly," Finn said amused.

"No I was the one that asked her," he said rolling his eyes. "She was going on about how much she liked the idea of some type of dress and flowers or something, and then I just asked her, and she said yes. We went and got her a ring today."

"Well good for you mate," Klaus said patting him on the back.

"Yeah congrats man," I said raising my glass to him.

"As long as you don't have the bachelor party at The Lusty Leopard I'm happy for you," Elijah said smirking as we all chuckled. I have to admit I like being around my old friends again, and for the first time since I got out of jail I'm finally starting to feel like my old self again.

**EPOV**

"So am I losing my mind or did Caroline not swear on her life that she'd be here at 7," Bonnie said annoyed as we lounged on her bed with popcorn watching another Friends rerun, not wanting to start the movies we rented until we could watch them all together. We're finally able to have slumber party with all three of us, but Caroline is nowhere to be found, and it's almost 9 o'clock.

"I get that she's busy with Klaus but a phone call would be nice," I said annoyed as I checked my phone yet again to see if she texted me. A few minutes later we heard someone come in through the front door and the blonde walked into the room as Bonnie and I glared at her angrily.

"I am so sorry," she said setting her stuff down on the floor," I swear I was only running a little bit late. I was with Klaus and I lost track of time, and then I realized I'd left my overnight bag at home so I had to drive all the way back and get it, and my phone was dead so I spent like 20 minutes looking for the charger, which I never found. Then, I had to get gas because I was literally on empty and with a dead phone I couldn't text either of you I'm so so so sorry."

"It's okay take a breath we forgive you," I said smiling at her.

"You can use my charger," Bonnie said handing her the cord from her bedside table.

"Oh thank you," Caroline said relieved as she plugged her phone in.

"So things are still good with Klaus," I asked her as she sat down on the bed.

"Better than good," she said grinning excitedly," oh and by the way I saw Damon earlier, he says hi."

"Oh you saw Damon," I said trying to stay calm as the mention of his name made me heart race.

"Wait I'm confused who's Damon," Bonnie asked looking between us.

"Wait I can't believe we haven't had this talk with Bonnie yet," Caroline asked looking at me surprised.

"You've been busy and besides, there's not much to talk about," I said uncomfortably.

"Oh please Lena spare me the lies," she said rolling her eyes.

"Once again, who is Damon," Bonnie asked pressingly.

"He's Klaus' super hot roommate who Elena has become rather friendly with lately," Caroline said with a mischievous grin.

"Elena you didn't tell me you had a new guy on the horizon," Bonnie said grinning at me.

"Because I don't," I said looking at Caroline firmly.

"Oh come on you know you like him Elena," Caroline said happily," and I saw the way he looked at you last night, he's _definitely_ into you."

"I don't see what the problem is then," Bonnie said looking at me confused," and why did you keep it a secret?"

"It's not a secret I just don't like him like that," I said defensively. "We've just talked, nothing more than that, and yes he's gorgeous, but he's not my type. Caroline is turning this into more than it is, I have spoken to him three times, that's it."

"Well if he's hot and you guys talked why is there a problem," Bonnie asked me amused.

"He just got out of jail okay," I said nervously running my fingers through my hair as the amused expression on Bonnie's face went away. I knew she'd be against it, that's why I purposely haven't talked about it with her. I get why she would be worried, hearing that someone has a prison record tends to make your opinion of them a little bias.

"Oh my god Caroline why the hell would you encourage her to be with someone like that," Bonnie said looking at her astonished.

"He isn't some psycho cereal killer or anything," she said warily. "He's like Klaus' brother and if he was some horrible person Klaus wouldn't be close to him. I trust Klaus, and he trusts Damon, so I trust him for Elena."

"I don't understand how any of this started in the first place," Bonnie said looking at me confounded.

"Elena saw him at a party like a month ago and couldn't keep her eyes off him, and I mean who could blame her he's insanely hot, now they've talked a few times and I know for a fact they're into each other," Caroline said grinning happily.

"Okay fine I like him a little," I said nervously," but it's unimportant. John told me to stay away from him, he practically had a coronary when he saw us talking last night and I promised him I wouldn't see or speak to him again."

"So you're going to let John control your life," Caroline said annoyed," come on Elena that's ridiculous. I know you, and you could care less about what John thinks don't use him as an excuse to hide your feelings just because you're scared."

"Well she should be scared, I mean the guy is a criminal," Bonnie said with wide eyes.

"He really is a good guy though Bon," I said sheepishly as I couldn't resist defending him. I don't like the idea of Bonnie saying bad things about him, I feel like it's my responsibility to show people he's better than they think he is. I swear my brain is just a pile of jumbled thoughts and feelings. On one hand I know Damon is bad news and I should stay away from him, but on the other hand I know there's a different side to him and he really isn't all bad.

"Hah I knew it," Caroline said confidently.

"You've only talked to him a few times how do you know," Bonnie asked me curiously.

"It's hard to explain," I said as my heart melted when I thought about him," but he just makes me feel things I've never felt before. I know it sounds insane, but we connect on this whole other level I didn't even know existed."

"I knew you'd admit it eventually," Caroline said excitedly," and now you guys need to go out!"

"Woah no one said anything about a date," I said trying to calm her down. "Now granted, yes I do have feelings for him that I'm trying to understand, but at the same time I can't help but think about how wrong it is. I mean, if my parents were still alive they'd probably be against me dating someone like him, and I don't even know how he feels about me. He's obviously got no problem with getting slutty girls into his bed, maybe that's all he wants with me, and I'm not that kind of a girl."

"If I told my parents I was going out with an ex-con they'd both have heart attacks," Bonnie said frowning.

"If girls were meant to only date boys their parents would approve of the human race would cease to exist," Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"Okay well that part of it aside I still don't know what his intentions are, I mean he is the type of guy to sweet talk a girl into sleeping with him and never call them again," I said biting my lip. The thought has crossed my mind multiple times, and it kills me. Everything that I'm feeling between us could easily just be him knowing all the right things to say to someone like me, what if he's playing me? I mean, last night we talked about really personal things and he told me that he doesn't usually openly discuss his mother with anyone, and that made me feel special, but what if he tells everyone that?

"According to Klaus he doesn't need to work that hard to get a girl into bed," Caroline said smirking.

"Gee thanks Care I feel so much better now," I said sarcastically.

"I just meant that if he was only looking for a good fuck he wouldn't go through so much trouble with you," she said rolling her eyes dramatically again.

"He sounds like an ass," Bonnie said rolling her eyes. I couldn't help but smile because he obviously is an ass, just to everyone except me, and that's one of the many reasons I like him so much. There's something nice about a guy who drops his walls around you.

"He's kind of an acquired taste I'll admit, but he likes Elena so he's nice to her at least," Caroline said shrugging.

"Look I have a little crush I'll admit, but I have no intentions of acting on it, and I highly doubt he gives a damn about me anyways," I said effectively ending the conversation by getting up and putting one of the DVD's into the player.

* * *

I've been sprawled out on my bed all day today trying to get my homework done before school tomorrow, and when I finally finished my last trig problem around 4 o'clock I breathed a sigh of relief. I'm absolutely exhausted. I didn't get much sleep at Bonnie's last night partially because I had eaten myself into a sugar coma and partially because I couldn't get Damon out of my head. I hate how Caroline feels the need to get up in my grill about our relationship, if that's even what you would call it. It's something that I don't quite understand, and having her constantly talk to me about how hot he is and how much I should go for it isn't helping. A minute later my phone rang and I looked down confused when an unknown number popped up.

"Hello," I said skeptically answering my phone.

"_Uhm hi is this Elena_," I British man asked, he sounded like Klaus.

"Klaus," I asked confused as to why he'd call me.

"_Oh you knew it was me_," he said surprised.

"Well the accent kind of have it away," I said amused.

"_Oh right, well I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time._"

"No it's fine is everything okay with Caroline," I asked slightly concerned.

"_Yeah she's fine I'm actually calling about her birthday. You're the only friend of hers that I've actually met so I got your number out of her phone thinking you'd be my best option. Anyways, I want to throw her a surprise party, but I don't know any of her school friends, and I don't know much about throwing parties for teenage girls._"

"Oh wow okay," I said slightly surprised," uh do you want to meet up and talk about it or something?"

"_Yeah I was hoping we could, and maybe bring your friend Bonnie too. Caroline is always talking about you two so I know she'd want both of you to be part if it._"

"Yeah I'll fill her in," I said smiling at how cute it is that Klaus wants to make Caroline's birthday so special.

"_Okay well Caroline's going to dinner with her father tonight so if you want I can text you my address and you and Bonnie could come by around 6._"

"Okay yeah I'll be there, and I'm sure Bonnie will be able to come too," I said looking up as Jeremy walked into my room and I mouthed for him to wait a minute.

"_Okay I'll text you right when I hang up, bye Elena._"

"Bye Klaus," I said before hanging up.

"You know Klaus," Jeremy asked confused.

"Yeah he's Caroline's boyfriend," I said knitting my eyebrows together," how do you know him?"

"Uh long story," he said shaking his head," anyways I came in here to see if my beautiful amazing sister could possibly give me money for pizza. You can have some too of course."

"Sure I'm hungry anyways," I said getting up off my bed and walking over to my purse handing him a 20.

"Cool, wanna watch Breaking Bad," he asked with a grin," we still haven't seen last weeks episode."

"Yeah," I said nodding and following him down the stairs happily. This is the first time he willingly hung out with me like this in forever, and he's the one that initiated it. I've missed this side of Jeremy.

"Is John still out," I asked when we got downstairs.

"Uh as far as I know," he said sitting on the couch and flipping on the tv. I texted Bonnie to fill her in on Klaus, and she responded saying she could go so I'm going to pick her up later. As I thought about it I realized something, Klaus is Damon's roommate, which means I'm going to Damon's house tonight. Trying to calm myself down I keep telling myself he probably won't even be there, but then again it's Sunday night and he lives there so where else would he be? When 6 o'clock finally rolled around Bonnie and I pulled up in front of a street lined with modern townhouses. It's really nice, and I'm kind of surprised that Klaus and Damon live in a place like this.

"What's the number again," Bonnie asked as we walked along the sidewalk.

"Uh 54," I said looking at the numbers passing us. When I found what we were looking for I felt butterflies in my stomach thinking about that fact that I might see Damon again. This is his house, where he lives, and where he sleeps. It's probably creepy that I'm so worked up over this. Klaus let us in and lead us into the main room where there was a decent sized kitchen that opened up into a living room. The place is really modern looking, but it's really homey tool. It isn't exactly what springs to mind when you think about guys like Klaus or Damon.

"So do either of you want a drink," Klaus asked gesturing for us to sit down at the island in the center of the kitchen. We both shook our heads no and watched as he sat across from us.

"So as you know I want to throw Caroline a surprise party," he said getting straight down to business. "My mom lives in a manor near the Lockwood's and she's going to be out of town the weekend of Caroline's birthday so I figured we could do it there. I can handle getting the booze, but I was thinking you two could be in charge of decorations and invites. I'll pay for everything of course. My sister Rebekah can help with the decorating too."

"Care would love that," Bonnie said smiling.

"Yeah I think it's a great idea," I said nodding. "We can just text all the people we want to invite so there aren't invitations floating around, she would notice something like that."

"And since her favorite color is pink we could do pink decorations," Bonnie said chiming in."Or make it a pretty in pink theme, she loves that movie."

"See now I never would've thought of that, this is why I need you two," Klaus said chuckling. "Anyways, just let me know when you want to shop for the decorations and I'll give you my credit card, just don't go too crazy."

"We can keep it fairly simple," I said smirking.

"Oh good, company," a familiar velvety voice said from behind me. I don't need to turn around to know who it is. Instead he walked towards Klaus and I felt my breathing quicken when I saw him, clad in black head to toe as usual.

"Hi Damon," I said nervously as I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and he smiled at me almost shyly, which made my heart literally melt.

"We're planning a surprise party for Caroline," Klaus said looking up at him.

"Sounds fun," he said sarcastically. "Well don't let me interrupt you, I just came down for a beer. I'm Damon by the way." He looked over at Bonnie with his signature smirk and felt my insides melt, he's too hot for his own good.

"Nice to meet you I'm Bonnie," she said with a polite smile, but I could tell she wasn't thrilled to make his acquaintance.

"Well I'll let you kids get back to your party planning," he said grabbing a beer from the fridge. "It was good to see you again Elena."

"You too," I said with a small smile as he walked up the stairs and out of sight. Bonnie and I stayed a little bit longer to make sure everything would be set in place, and I felt a twinge of disappointment when Klaus walked us out because I didn't get to see Damon again.

"Okay you have some talking to do Elena," Bonnie said the second we were alone.

"What are you talking about," I asked her pretending to be confused, but I know what she's talking about. Bonnie knows me better than anyone, I know she could tell I was on the verge of fainting when we saw Damon, and she probably wants to shake some sense into me.

"Oh gee I don't know, maybe the fact that you and that guy Damon are so obvious you might as well tattoo it on your foreheads," she said as I started my car.

"We weren't that obvious were we," I asked her blushing.

"Oh please, you looked like a blushing school girl," she said rolling her eyes. "Then there was him, undressing you with his eyes."

"He wasn't undressing me with his eyes," I said confused.

"Elena he was basically having eye sex with you," she said crossing her arms. I couldn't even control the smile that crossed my lips at her words. Damon Salvatore is attracted to me?

"Oh my god," Bonnie said shaking her head. "You like him, you really really like him."

"I know," I said sheepishly. Because I do.

* * *

**Yes or no? I know it's no fun when there isn't much Delena, but we've gotta establish them individually before making them a couple. Let me know in the reviews what you predict will happen next, I'm anxious to hear what you all think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone here we are with chapter 6! I was going to post this yesterday, but unfortunately fan fiction decided to hate me and I lost all of my work, that'll teach me to not type all my stories in Microsoft word first. Anyways, I had to rewrite it and some parts I actually like better while others aren't as good so I apologize, but overall I think you'll like this chapter. We've got some good Delena in here. Please keep reviewing it truly makes my day, and thanks for all the support so far.**

* * *

Chapter 6

**DPOV**

Why the fuck am I lying on the floor of the boarding house parlor in a pile of my own blood? Because of Jeremy Gilbert. That's why. That god-forsaken stupid sad little kid that I just had to save and protect. Why did I even bother in the first place? Well that's an obvious question. Elena fucking Gilbert. The girl that I'm obsessed with for no valid reason whatsoever. Since when did Damon Salvatore let a pretty girl tear his life into pieces, and for what? We aren't sleeping together. Hell, the last time I spoke to her she was sitting at my kitchen counter and we literally uttered 5 words to each other. It was a basic hi and goodbye. She's shown no interest in me with the exception of needing a person to talk to a few times. For all I know she could have taken a vow to stay a virgin until marriage and want nothing to do with me, although that I highly doubt. From the moment I met her I knew that under all that innocence was a feisty little wildcat that just need a little coaxing to come out, and girls like that aren't virgins. Either way I'm ruining my life one step at a time for a girl that I really don't even owe anything to, but it isn't like I can stop. At this point I'm I'm so fucking deep I need a mystical super-powered submarine to get me out.

"What the hell Damon what happened to you," Stefan said worriedly running towards me to crouch down next to my aching body.

"A bunch of dicks just beat the shit out of me," I grumbled angrily.

"Do you need help," he asked unsure. He looked so helpless, kind of like a lost little puppy dog that needed to find his mommy.

"I just need to get home and into bed with about a dozen ice packs," I said hissing in pain when I tried to get up again. "I think I might've cracked a few ribs."

"Damon maybe I should call an ambulance, I can't lift you up myself and you need to get checked out by a doctor," he said inspecting me for wounds.

"Trust me Stef I'm fine, just call Klaus and have him come pick me up," I said gulping as another sharp pain went through my chest.

"Fine, but I'm going to bring you some naproxen left over from my shoulder surgery so don't move," he said running out of the parlor and towards the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with the phone pressed to his ear, a glass of water in his hand, and a bottle of pills. I took them eagerly, partially to humor him, and partially because I'm really hoping they might work. I have a history with drug abuse; trust me when I say I only take pain meds when I really need them, not that I ever had a problem with pills.

"Can you help me on the couch," I asked cringing as I sat up slowly. He helped me get up off the floor and settled on to the long leather sofa while I waited for Klaus, and he looked at me expectantly. "What's that face for brother?"

"Damon what the hell happened," he asked throwing his arms up in the air.

"I don't know this group of guys came up to me from behind and they were wearing masks," I said bitterly. "They launched a sneak attack, and there was too many of them for me to have a fair shot."

"How'd they get into the house," he asked as his eyes grew wide.

"I don't know," I said hissing as a shooting pain went through my shoulder.

"I'm calling dad," Stefan said pulling his phone back out of his pocket.

"No don't call dad," I groaned.

"He needs to know what happened," he said looking at me surprised. "Come on Damon, people broke into the house he needs to know. You could be in danger."

"What the fuck happened," Klaus said storming into the parlor towards me.

"Some guys broke in and attacked him," Stefan said crossing his arms and looking at me pointedly.

"How the fuck did that happen," Klaus asked angrily.

"I don't know, can you just help me get home," I said slowly sitting up and wincing in pain. Stefan and Klaus helped me out to the car and I got in slowly. As Klaus started the car he looked at me expectantly.

"You know more than you're letting on, so tell me the truth what the fuck happened Damon," he asked with a demanding expression on his face.

"It was about Gilbert," I said throwing my head back in pain.

"What about him," he asked confused.

"He got involved with that gang, they call themselves hunters or whatever. Anyways, the idiot got himself in trouble and one of them went after him earlier so I defended the kid, beat the shit out of the other guy. Well, apparently he has friends who weren't very happy with me."

"They got into the boarding house," he asked shaking his head in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense, it's locked down like the pentagon."

"It had to be an inside job," I said quietly to myself, but I know he still heard me. We drove the rest of the way home in silence until we pulled up and he helped me inside and onto the couch. There's no way I could climb up the stairs in my current state. Klaus helped me get set up comfortable on the couch and I painfully set ice packs up all over my upper body, luckily those ass holes didn't get me in the head, but I'm almost positive my ribs are cracked. It's nothing I haven't dealt with before. After a few comments about being my nurse Klaus went up to bed and I was left alone on the couch to ponder my current state. About an hour later I got a call from my father while I was watching some reality show about fat people getting skinny or something.

"_Damon I've just got off the phone with Stefan, what happened tonight?_" Of course he jumped straight to business. Oh don't worry dad I'm fine, yeah nice to talk to you too. He wouldn't be my father if he cared, so I simply answered all of his questions as best as I could.

"_You know it was really stupid of you to step in with the Gilbert boy, if you'd left him to his own demise none of this would've happened." _Right because I'm going to let a 15-year-old kid get beaten to a pulp just to protect my own ass, I'm not that self-centered, and I enjoy beating people up. How was I supposed to know the whole damn gang would come after me?

"The kid couldn't defend himself against the moron if he tried, and I happened to see it go down so I handled it. I'm not a psychic how was I supposed to know they'd be so angry?"

"_Damon you need to be more careful, and you need to make sure your guys are more careful. You're responsible for that kid, and if he screws up again he's going to have to face me, and I'm not as nice as you. I don't know what it is about him that's got you on this ridiculous save-the-orphan mission, but it better not be costing me my business._"

"Look I'll handle it okay," I huffed out irritated.

"_Good_." He hung up abruptly, it's as if he's pissed at me for getting beat up. What does he want me to do, apologize? Maybe he should get a better security system, or stop getting teenagers to do his dirty work for him. It's ridiculous, we're involved in a dangerous business, and hiring inexperienced teenagers is making us vulnerable. If it were someone like Klaus or Finn up against that guy none of this would've happened and it isn't Jeremy's fault he's not an MMA fighting criminal mastermind. I keep trying to tell myself that the only reason I protected him was because he works for me, and I need him to trust me if we're going to have a professional relationship, and while that is partially true deep down I know there's more to it then that. I couldn't stomach it if he got hurt under my watch because I know what it would do to Elena. I rarely empathize with other people, and in my opinion emotions are for the weak, but I also know that I'd go insane if something happened to Stefan and I could never be responsible for doing that to her.

**EPOV**

"You guys aren't mad that I'm spending my birthday with Klaus are you," Caroline asked as we sat around the lunch table Tuesday afternoon.

"No Care we get it, he's your boyfriend and we can just celebrate with you on Sunday," I said shrugging. She's completely clueless about the surprise party, and I have to say I'm really proud of Bonnie and me for pulling it off. We invited everyone she'd want there and so far no one has squealed.

"He won't tell me what we're doing, but I'm so excited," she said with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Probably a nice dinner or something," Bonnie said with a small smile.

"Have you spoken to your mom about him yet," I asked her effectively changing the subject from her birthday.

"No she still has no idea, and I'd like to keep it that way," she said as her expression turned gloomy. "I'm sorry I've made you cover for me so much Lena, it's just that you're the only person I can use because I know John and my mom don't talk."

"It's not a big deal, you cover for me all the time," I said shrugging. "It's just, don't you think you should tell her soon? I mean she's going to find out eventually, and when she realizes how long you've kept it a secret it'll make it even worse."

"I'm afraid that if I tell her she'll forbid me from seeing him," she said defensively.

"I doubt she'd take things that far," Bonnie said encouragingly.

"Ugh have you met my mom," Caroline said scoffing. "She's going to say he's too old first of all, and then she'll say that he's too much trouble. My mom is the one who arrested Damon and the second she sees that Klaus has a record and he's friends with him she'll probably tie me to my bed."

"He's 22 that isn't even _that_ big of an age difference," I said frowning. Of all the things I've thought about when it comes to Damon and all the reasons he and I would never work age never really occurred to me, but now there's another item to add to the list.

"Yeah, plus guys are immature so it's almost better to date someone who's older," Bonnie said nodding. We ate the rest of our lunch in relative silence, I probably shouldn't have brought up the issue of Klaus and Ms. Forbes, and now this discussion just has me back to thinking about my problems concerning Damon. No matter what I do I can't get him out of my mind, at this point I almost resent him for it. Those stupid perfect blue eyes, and his stupid perfect porcelain skin, and that ridiculous inevitable six-pack I just know he's hiding under those black t-shirts of his that his biceps are always sticking out of. I spent the rest of the school day daydreaming about him, and then Caroline yelled at me during cheer practice for spacing out when we were learning a new routine.

"Ugh just forget it," she said tiredly. "Everyone's off today let's just stop early. You all better be on your A-game tomorrow because we play Richmond this Friday and I will not let us look like fools in front of those dumb bitches from that squad. You remember how witchy they were at cheer camp, we need to show them up."

"Hey Bon I have to stop at Klaus' to pick up his card so we can go shopping for decorations tomorrow, wanna come," I asked her as we got our stuff together out on the field.

"I can't my dad told me to come straight home so we could look at college stuff," she said rolling her eyes. "But I carved out tomorrow afternoon to go to the party store with you."

"Okay, it's fine I'll only be there for like 5 seconds anyways," I said with a small smile. I waved goodbye and after a short lecture about my lack of initiative at practice today from Caroline I drove towards the row of townhouses that cross my mind more than they should.

"Calm down Elena, he's just a guy," I said to myself before taking a deep breath and getting out of my car. I might not even see him; hell Klaus might not even ask me inside. I pulled it together enough to ring the doorbell, but there was only silence. I knocked a few times, but still no sound. After one more failed attempt at the doorbell I heard someone shout to come in, and I opened the door slowly. I looked at the empty kitchen to my left, and straight ahead to the living room where the TV was on, but I couldn't see anyone.

"Uh, Klaus," I said shutting the door behind me and walking further into the house.

"Elena," Damon said looking at me surprised as his head popped up from the couch almost giving me a heart attack.

"Oh my god you scared the shit out of me," I said clutching my chest.

"Sorry, uh what are you doing here," he asked me confused. He didn't move to sit up, which I thought was a little strange. I nervously walked further into the house and gulped as his eyes bore into mine. I realized I'm still dressed from cheer practice in my Nike booty shorts and a tank top, so I also I look like a slut.

"Klaus told me to come by and pick up his credit card so Bonnie and I could get decorations for Caroline's surprise party," I said quickly stumbling over a few of my words.

"Hmm, well he isn't home yet, he won't be home until 4," he said furrowing his eyebrows. "Didn't he tell you what time to come?"

"Right, uh yeah he did I just got out of practice early and I didn't realize he'd be out," I said anxiously twirling my finger around the end of my ponytail. Come on Elena, pull yourself together.

"Well he should be back in a bit, you can wait here if you want," he said smirking at me. I nodded and slowly walked towards the other couch and I sat down timidly inspecting my nails as if they're suddenly the most interesting things in the world. I need to make conversation; he's going to think I'm a moron.

"So are you sick or something," I asked immediately regretting my words because maybe he just wanted to lie down on the couch and now I look like an idiot.

"Why do you ask that," he said looking at me amused.

"Uh, well you haven't moved since I got here and you have a bunch of stuff on the table in front of you so I assumed, I'm sorry," I said coyly.

"I'm not sick, just injured," he said with a tight smile, he looks like he's in pain.

"What happened," I asked timidly.

"It's kind of a long story, but I'll be okay it's just a few cracked ribs," he said with a stupid grin that would be cute if he wasn't talking about the fact that he's hurt so badly.

"Just a few cracked ribs," I said as my eyes grew wide. "Well did you go to the doctor, did they do X-rays? How did it happen?"

"Woah there slow down," he said chuckling. "I got jumped the other night, and I don't need to go to the doctor I'm fine, it's nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"Damon you could have internal bleeding or something," I said worriedly. "Have you been here alone all day?"

"Well Klaus has errands and I don't exactly have a nurse at my beckon call," he said with that damn smirk again.

"Do you need anything," I asked him biting my lip nervously. "I mean, I could make you something to eat or get you medicine or something."

"You're too kind Gilbert, but honestly I'm fine don't worry," he said with an amused eye roll.

"Well I'm here until Klaus gets home so I might as well make myself useful," I said standing up and putting my hands on my hips with a stern expression on my face.

"You know you're kind of cute when you're angry," he said doing that eye thing, but I wouldn't let it get to me. He's being stubborn, and he obviously needs help. "Okay fine, I should probably ice again, and I am a _little _hungry."

I sent him a satisfied smirk before walking into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and found some turkey meat, lettuce, and mayonnaise that I could pair with the bread on the counter to make him a sandwich. I could feel his eyes on me while I maneuvered around his kitchen like I owned the place, my nervousness from earlier a distant memory. I grabbed the ice packs I found in the freezer and brought them into the living room, setting them down on the coffee table in front of him next to his plate of food. He started attempting to take off his shirt, but each time he moved he would hiss as a painful expression crossed his face. Setting aside my girlish tendencies I swallowed hard before telling him to stop. I got down on my knees on the floor next to him and once again he refused my help.

"Damon Salvatore suck it up and let me help you before you make it worse," I said grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and helping to slowly maneuver it over his head. I gasped when all the purple bruises and red marks came into view; it _almost_ distracted me from staring at his perfectly toned chest and abs. I knew he was hiding something magnificent under those tight V-necks of his.

"I feel like a pussy," he said as I tossed the shirt onto the table. I looked down at him with concern in my eyes, I've never seen someone look this bad before unless it was on an episode of Grey's Anatomy or something, and it worries me that someone would do something like this to him. "Hey, Elena you don't have to play doctor I'll be okay," he said sensing my concern and grabbing my hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I just can't believe someone would do this to you," I said shaking my head as I lightly traced over one of the purple bruises with my finger. He really should see a doctor.

"Believe it or not I've been through worse," he said plastering on one of his signature smirks.

"It's just, I mean, you don't have anyone to take care of you are you sure you'll be okay," I asked him softly.

"Don't worry Dr. Gilbert I'm fine, it looks worse than it feels I promise," he said with a small smile, and it was an actual genuine smile, something I don't see from him very often. His blue eyes connected with mine, and for a moment I saw something inside of him I didn't expect. It was vulnerability. It was only there for about a millisecond, but I saw it, and then my eyes were drawn to his lips, those perfect lips I've dreamt about tasting so many times. Just as I was about to lean forward the front door slammed shut making Damon and I both jump in surprise.

"Oh hello Elena," Klaus said walking into the living room looking between us with an amused expression on his face. I immediately felt my cheeks burn red when I realized what this must look like, Damon laying down on the couch shirtless with me kneeling down next to him so closely.

"Sorry, I uh I got here early and I was helping Damon," I said standing back up. I handed Damon the ice packs and he sent me a grateful smile as he placed them along his chest and took a bite out of the sandwich I made him, all while Klaus stared at us with a strange expression on his face.

"Well here's my card," he said pulling out his wallet and handing me a Discover credit card. "Feel free to get as much as you want, I trust you won't make me bankrupt."

"Thanks, I promise we won't go too crazy, Bonnie and I are usually the sensible ones in the friendship, anways" I said taking the card and tucking it into the side of my bag that's sitting on the other couch.

"Well thanks again for helping out," he said politely. "Anyways, I'm going to go upstairs so you two can uhm, carry on." He smirked before making his way up the stairs and I heard Damon scoffing from behind me. Am I missing something here?

"Well thanks again for your help Elena," Damon said as I turned around to face him.

"It's no problem," I said nervously fiddling with my bracelet. "Anyways, I should get going, but you're good right? You know I could bring you something if you need me too or whatever."

"I appreciate the offer, but really I'm fine," he said with his amused expression back. "Klaus is here and I can call my brother if I need something, and now you've got your good deed for the day accomplished."

"Right," I said grabbing my stuff and getting ready to leave. "Well I guess I'll see you around Damon."

"See you around Elena."

**DPOV**

I could hear him laughing from upstairs, and the second the front door closed I knew he was coming back down to rag on me, and I have never so badly wanted to disappear in my life. Klaus finds this entire situation with Elena way too amusing.

"Something to say," I asked him as condescending as possible.

"Oh no not really," he said grinning. "Well, actually I'm wondering, did you and Elena have fun playing doctor? If you wanted time alone you could've told me, and she could've put on a cute little nurses outfit. It would've made for some good roleplaying."

"You're such an ass," I said groaning. "You don't hear me giving you shit for playing house with Caroline."

"Well actually you do give me shit, and at least I'm honest about the fact that I'm in love with her, while you're in denial about your feelings," he said pointedly.

"I'm not in denial, I told you I think she's hot come one man," I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh I know you think she's hot Damon, but I also know you're really into her, one might even say the great Damon Salvatore is falling in love," he said batting his eyelashes and putting his hand over his heart mockingly.

"You know the second I'm over this injury I'm kicking your ass," I said glaring at him.

"You wouldn't kick my ass," he said sitting on the other couch and rolling his eyes. Falling in love with Elena huh? Bullshit. I don't fall in love. I fall in lust, and yeah I'll admit that I'm lusting after Elena, who wouldn't? Especially when she walks around your house in tiny little shorts showing off those long toned legs and brushes her fingers along your bare skin. In all honesty I'm surprised I didn't get a raging hard-on, which took more willpower than anything I've ever gone through before. The way she took care of me, I don't even understand why she did it. The last person that took time to help me like that was my mom, although back then it didn't turn me on. That would be disgusting. Either way Elena Gilbert is slowly weaseling her way into my life, and she's making it harder and harder for me to resist her.


End file.
